Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX
by honoomaru
Summary: Short story fic for the OC characters of AKR. Accepting OCs with their own storyline.
1. click' you got mail!

**Honoomaru: I do not own Academy Kamen Rider that belongs to Diddy. I also do not own any of Kamen Rider. The only thing that I own in this fic are some of the characters that are going to show up.**

* * *

**Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**Chapter 1 - '_click'_ You got mail!**

"Uninteresting. Uninteresting. Again uninteresting." The twenty-three year old Keitarou said looking through his mail. Throwing the mail aside he laid back in to his chair. Keitarou sighed. "Man things have been quiet lately. I wish Dark Phoenix, Azulana and the gang were here, things were a whole lot more fun when they were around." Sitting back up Keitarou opened up his laptop. Turning on the power he waited for the PC to boot up. That's when he heard the door fly open, turning around he saw Joesph Harbringer.

"Oh Joesph what's the matter?" Keitarou asked.

"No time to talk." Joesph said in a hurry as he jumped down under Keitarou's desk. Keitarou looked like he already knew what was happening so he turned back to his computer. Going straight to his emails he was interrupted again as a student from the Blade dorm came running in.

"Professor!" The student yelled.

"Ah if I remember you're Toby Venture." Keitarou recognizing the student from one of his classes.

"Professor have you seen Harbringer around he's gone around stealing again." Toby explained the situation. Already expecting this Keitarou acted as if he knew nothing.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen Joesph but if I see him I'll call you. But while you're here, after I finish looking through my emails how about helping me with moving around some boxes in to the storage house."

"Uh, sorry professor but I really need to go look for Harbringer, bye." Toby quickly denied the offer and ran off to look in a place Joesph wouldn't be. As soon as Toby was gone Keitarou gave space for Joesph to get out the space under his desk.

"What did you take this time?" Keitarou inquired not looking surprised, disappointed, or anything negative just a playful expression. Getting out from under the desk Joesph reached in to his pockets.

"Just three vent decks, two category ace cards, and a sandwich cause I was hungry." Joesph put the stolen objects on to the desk and went on to eat the sandwich.

"Is that really all." Keitarou eyed Joesph not believing that was all he took.

"Yeah that's all I took." Joesph stood unfazed swallowing the rest of the sandwich.

"Then what about that bug in your pocket." Keitarou continued to eye Joesph.

"Okay I also stole a Zecter as well." Joesph confessed taking a bee-like zecter from his pocket. "I'll never understand how you do that."

"Do what?" Keitarou said innocently.

"How you're able to tell what I've stolen." Joesph said a little creeped out.

"Ah don't worry about it too much." Keitarou said. "But I'm going to need you to return everything you stole okay."

"Do I have to." Joesph looked defiant.

"Yes you do but I'll let you have these." Keitarou held up his hand to hold six cards. Three were the contract cards from the decks and the other three were the final vent cards.

"But those treasures don't have as much values as these." Joesph argued.

"I know but like I told you go for the small things they won't notice if they're gone after that work your way up."

"But that's way too boring not to mention slow."

"Don't make me call Puppy." Keitarou eyed Joesph.

"Alright I'll return them." Joesph gave in at the mention of Puppy.

"Good I was going to check my emails before you came in want to see what I got today." Keitarou offered. Joesph shrugged as he turned to the computer. Keitarou moved in closer to his desk and grabbed the mouse. Scrolling down the two looked at today's mail.

"Looks like you got nothing but junk mail." Joesph said bored. Keitarou was about to close the window when he got noticed an email from a person he considered special.

"Joesph look I got an email from Azulana." Keitarou pointed at the email.

"Well open it then." Joesph said. Keitarou followed and opened it right away.

_Hey its been a while Keitarou. I'm sorry that I haven't emailed or wrote to you in a while but just like you I've been busy. I've been running all around the place with lessons. Don't get me wrong I haven't lost my touch its the people that want to know how to dance. People have been calling me non-stop to give them private lessons on how to dance. I don't really mind it, but it's just getting tiring._

_'Then stop scheduling so many lessons.' _Keitarou thought. Joesph quietly read the email with a bored expression on his face.

_I hear that you're doing fine at the academy. I heard you're teaching history and combat training. Try not to be too hard on the students after all unlike you they weren't created to be strong warriors from birth. Also I hear that Joey seems to have quite the reputation as a phantom thief._

"Rumors travel even farther than I thought." Keitarou commented. Joesph stood unfazed.

_Honestly a phantom thief. He's never going to give up stealing is he. _

"Nope." Keitarou and Joesph said together.

_Keitarou you better not be encouraging him to steal. I know you have thing about stealing yourself but at least you know how to restrain yourself._

Joesph rolled his eyes at the text. "I wouldn't exactly say 'restraint' I would say something more like... I don't get caught." Keitarou said. Opening a drawer at his desk Keitarou looked down at the contents. Inside were a couple of vent decks, undead suit decks, at least three zecters, an oni tuning fork and whistle, two fuestles, a Faiz-type phone and a rider pass. Closing the drawer he turned back to the email and continued reading.

_Anyways Dark Phoenix and the others are doing fine themselves. Dark Phoenix seems to be hold up in Castle Doran saying its 'comftarble' or something. Kiba is living happily and quietly with his family but at the moment he's a bit paranoid. _

Keitarou stared at this line. Kiba. The unwavering, happy-go-lucky, psycho-crazy Kiba was paranoid!Keitarou continued to read the rest of the email intently.

_Apparently Sha Jien introduced his little brother Spike Campbell to his sister and the two haven't been seprated since._

_'So that's it._' Keitarou thought with an amusing sigh_. 'Kiba's just worried about his little sister but I worry Sha Jien's little brother I wonder if he'll be okay with Kiba watching his every move.'_

_Now speaking of Sha Jien he seems to have moved in with Dark Phoenix in to Doran sayings its nice, quiet, and easy to fall asleep in. If you ask me, he's just being lazy. A while ago Teddy wrote to me saying he was getting along with his new master and was doing fine. Nero is also doing quite fine himself but I don't need to tell you that after all you are his clone. Anyways Nero is still getting challenges for the title of the strongest. He's doing pretty well but these days it seems he hides in the DenLiner when he get too many of them. Phoenix and Taryse seem to be getting along well I heard they had already moved in to there new house. I also heard a rumor they were expecting! But don't get too excited after all it is just a rumor. Travis seems to be happy working at his workshop I went by yesterday to pick up my sniper scope and saw he was still health and living lively. Hao is pretty much the same as Kiba and is still training hard on his abilities. I haven't heard from Jessie but I hear he's happy living with his younger brother. _

_'I'm happy to hear that everybody is living happily' _Keitarou smiled as he continued to read the email.

_Anyways I'll let you get back to your lesson plans. I hope to hear from you soon I really miss you Keitarou._

Keitarou smiled warmly at the text. But grimanced at what came next.

_If you cheat I'll kick your ass so hard you'll never be able to sit again. _

_Love Azulana_

"I'll never understand on how you two clicked." Joesph said finished reading the email.

"Hey she's the girl I fell in love with." Keitarou said laughing as he fell back in his chair.

"But I don't understand why she didn't take the offer of coming to the island with you and become the weapons instructor." Joesph said putting his hands behind his head. "I mean that way, both of you could be together in the same place instead of a distant relationship."

"She's the 'wind' Joesph it's not in her nature to stay in one place. We both understood that loud and clear." Keitarou explained.

"And yet you decided to leave her for a place that sounded 'interesting' to you." Joesph said.

"Its a bad habit." Keitarou confessed. "But then again Azulana doesn't mind, after all that's what makes me interesting." Closing the window Keitarou turned off the computer.

"You're not going to reply back." Joesph asked curious.

"I'll do it later besides we need to return these remember." Keitarou said holding up the stolen objects. Joesph groaned and followed with a slump in his walk. Walking to the dorm rooms of the victims the two were able to sneak in and place the objects on the desk of the students without being noticed.

"This is the last one." Joesph said putting the bee zector on the desk.

"Well then lets get out of here." Keitarou said jumping out the window.

"I think I'll use the door thank you." Joesph said walking towards the door. Until he heard whispers behind the wood. "On second thought wait for me." Following Keitarou, Joesph jumped out the window. Joesph landed softly and ran to catch up to Keitarou. To his surprise Keitarou was just standing idle.

"Hey Professor what's wrong?" Joesph inquired but his question was sooned answered as he heard a scream.

"Stop! Please stop!" A green rider pleaded. The green rider was beating pummeled by none other than Dori Nobuya, Kamen Rider Makai.

"Che you weren't very fun. You were barely a warm-up. Not even a toy that I can use to amuse myself. Just trash." Nobuya said cold and venom dripping from every word. "And as the one to clean up trash I'll be sure to give you a thorough cleaning." Switching his Makaibooker to gun mode he pointed the gun at the defenseless and terrified rider.

"Joesph." Keitarou said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Joesph said. He pulled out his Diendriver and fired it at Nobuya's feet. Turning to see who had the guts to fire at him, Nobuya saw Joesph and Keitarou standing there with dark expressions.

"Well if it isn't Professor Mikuchi and the famous Kaito. Would you please hold on for a sec, I'll be finished here in a little bit and then we can talk." Nobuya said turning back to the green rider. The two didn't listen as more shots came flying by Nobuya. "My aren't we the impatient ones. If you're in so much of a hurry to a hospital bed I'll be happy to comply." Nobuya said stepping away from the green rider.

"Go, now." Keitarou ordered as the green rider ran for its life.

"You really are despicable Nobuya." Joesph said keeping his Diendriver pointed at Nobuya.

"Its a matter of perspective." Nobuya replied back with his sentence full of arrogance. "But since you took away my playmate it looks like you'll have to be my playmate." Nobuya said pointing the Makaibooker gun mode at the two.

"Fine with me I've always wanted to drive that pathetic looking face of yours in to the ground." Joesph was about to take his Diend card out when Keitarou stepped in front of him.

"Professor?"

"I'm going to be your opponent." The two gave off a look of surprise.

"You're going to be my opponent." Nobuya said slowly. Nobuya then started to laugh manically. "Excellent! I've always wanted to defeat one of the school's professors. And if makes it even more special that it's you. The entire school has been wondering whay type of rider you are. What will it be I wonder. Class? Original? Hybrid? No matter what type I'm ready for you." Nobuya said as if he was a wolf hunting a sheep.

"Professor you can't be serious out of all the people you'll fight it has to be him!" Joesph shouted his protest. "Let me fight him."

"No." Keitarou said darkly. Joesph suddenly felt a force as if a heavy weight had just been put on his shoulders. Looking up he saw the emotion in Keitarou's eyes and stopped his protests.

"Good now there'll be no interruptions. Now hurry up and transform." Nobuya ordered ready to fight.

Keitarou reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark crimson rider pass.

"Henshin."

A completely-black Rider Belt in the style of the Den-O Belt with the Climax K-Taros attached materialized on Keitarou's waste. Swiping the pass over the belt Keitarou changed in to his rider form.

_Start Form._

He transformed in to a completely dark version of Den-O's Plat Form, with shinguards, crimson shinpads and two blades attached to the wrists.

"I know that form everybody who watched the Tournament knows that form. Kamen Rider Gaia." Nobuya said. Keitarou stood unfazed, Joesph bit his lower lip to keep him from saying anything. "This is excellent! Kamen Rider Gaia! Not only will I defeat an Academy professor but Kamen Rider Gaia!" Nobuya squealed happy. Pointing his gun he fired at the Black rider.

Keitarou staying silent used his blades to deflect the shots. He then spun in a roundhouse kick rebounding one of Nobuya's shots back at him. The shot missed Nobuya but skinned the side of his helmet leaving a burnt black trail. Using his free hand Nobuya felt the trail.

"Excellent." He first said quietly. "Excellent!" Nobuya shouted and pounced forward the Makaibooker in sword mode. Swinging the sword down Nobuya intended to make contact with the head but was disappointed when Keitarou blocked with his blades. Keitarou blocked every attempt that Nobuya used to chop off his head. Blocking another hit Keitarou slipped under Nobuya. Coming forward he slashed Nobuya's side and was able to get to his back. Still cringing from the last attack Nobuya had no time to dodge the next attack as he felt Keitarou's blades come down his back. Angry Nobuya twisted his body so he could slash at Keitarou who was still at his back.

_Execute Form._

With his new armor Keitarou withstood the blow from the sword as it connected with his chest. Before Nobuya had time to react Keitarou slashed him again. Grabbing the sword Keitarou didn't give Nobuya the chance to step away and slashed Nobuya mercilessly. Nobuya now pissed off took a card from his entrapped Makaibooker.

_Attack Ride: Slash._

With his slash attacks enhanced he forced Keitarou's gripped open by driving his blade in to Keitarou's arms. Taking his freedom as a chance for a small rest Nobuya saw that Keitarou just stodd idle waiting for him to react.

"You're really annoying." Nobuya spat venomously. "But I can't deny I'm having fun. After all this is the first time anybody has ever injured me so much." Keitarou stayed silent as he waited for Nobuya to react. Nobuya now completely annoyed took a card from his booker.

_Attack Ride: Invisible._

Disappearing in to the background Keitarou was unfazed and ready. Nobuya extremely pissed charged at Keitarou aiming to get a couple of slashes in.

_'You're all mine.' _Nobuya thought. But his thinking was about to be distorted.

_Process Form._

Nobuya was swung back as a two-handed sword had connected with his stomach. Keitarou's form had reconfigured in to a black-and-crimsion version of Kamen Rider Gaoh. The two-handed sword that he was wielding was called the GaiaCalibur. Even though the blade was supposed to be used with two hands Keitarou was able to easily wield it with only one hand.

"How?" Nobuya gasped. Under his helmet Nobuya coughed up blood.

"If one concentrates hard enough you can feel the presence of your opponent." Keitarou simply said.

"I will not let you make a fool of me!" Nobuya yelled. Taking another card from his booker, he shoved the card in front of him showing Keitarou the picture of the card. It was Kamen Rider Gaia. "What now! I have your power. Now nothing on this island will stop me!" Nobuya raved like a madman. Keitarou stood silent as Nobuya inserted the card in to his belt.

_Kamen Ride: Gaia._

Nobuya could feel his suit change in to Gaia but something happened.

_Error._

The belt then started to shoot charges of electricity causing Nobuya to wither in pain. "Agh! What is happening!" Nobuya shouted through his pain.

"Give it up." Keitarou told Nobuya. "You cannot handle the power."

As the charges stopped Nobuya got up but as he did he felt great pain in his legs.

"I don't need your stupid power! Mine is enough to finish you!" Nobuya shouted inserting another card in to his belt.

_Kamen Ride: Caucasus._

Changing in to ZECTs golden rider Nobuya took another card and inserted it in to the belt.

_Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up._

Entering the world of hyper clock up Nobuya disappeared from the sight of normal humans. But Keitarou could see him even if he was in a world that was faster than regular clock up Keitarou could still see him.

"Time to end this."

_End Form._

Evolving in to his ultimate form Keitarou gripped the GaiaCalibur.

_'I will win. I must win! This is my playground. It will always be mine! Just as I am the strongest. And I will always be strongest!_' These thought went through the head of Nobuya as he raced through the world of hyper clock up.

"Die!" Nobuya screamed as he inserted a gold card in to his belt.

_Final Attack Ride: C-C-C-Caucasus_

With this Nobuya thrust out his foot in a sharp kick to the slow moving Keitarou. As Nobuya did this he exited the world of hyper clock up.

"Armageddon Break." Keitarou said as he raised up his sword. From there a blinding flash of flames engulfed the surrounding area scorching everything.

"You over did it." Joesph said who was surprisingly okay, it looked as if the flames had bypassed him. Keitarou stayed silent as he watched his fallen opponent just a few feet away.

"I am the strongest. I will always be the strongest!" Nobuya said despite his injures. Because of the last attack he was knocked back in to his regular form. Half of his helmet had been destroyed leaving his right part of his face bare. "I will win. I must win!" Nobuya continued to shout. Even though he was injured badly he limped towards Keitarou while holding his arm left with his right.

"You're a stubborn one that's for sure." Keitarou again looked as if he was about to prepare the armageddon break but instead of raising his sword up from the ground he drew a half-circle with his sword. Keitarou brought his sword back.

"You can't mean to use 'that' on somebody as injured as him!" Joesph yelled. "If he takes that attack he'll mostly likely die!" Joesph's pleas fell on deaf ears as Keitarou gripped his sword. Sparks started to dance around his blade, the sparks grew in to flames. The flames continued to grow and danced around the sword and Keitarou. Despite the flames Nobuya continued to walk towards Keitarou.

"Supern-" Keitarou wasn't able to finish as he noticed something about the limping Nobuya. Keitarou put down his sword and the flames that were around him went down to smoking ash. Joesph looked at Keitarou surprised. He looked so serious in destroying what's left of Nobuya and yet he stopped his attack. The limping rider was now standing face to with the unwavering rider.

"I will win." Nobuya finally said. Keitarou stayed silent, cancelling his transformation he continued to watch the injured rider.

"Professor." Joesph called walking up to him.

"What do you want?" Nobuya snapped.

"Shut up you asshole." Joesph cursed Nobuya who quietly stayed as he was. "Why did you cancel your attack back there?"

"Because I already won."

"What are you talking about Nobuya is still standing although a bit limping." Joesph said turning to the broken rider.

"He's still standing because of his drive to win." Keitarou explained.

"You're not making much sense Professor." Joesph said having trouble keeping up.

"Its easy if you actually used that peanut you called a brain." Nobuya said. Joesph glared at the Ichigo Dormer.

"Really? Then by all means tell me." Joesph almost demanded.

"I can barely stand, much less fight. The only reason I'm still standing is because I will not accept the fact I lost but I am willing to say I don't feel like fighting anymore." Nobuya explained. Joesph seemed to accept Nobuya's explanation as he didn't say anything to protest. The next thing that happened was the two were being rained down by cards. Turning to see who had thrown the cards to see Keitarou had been squeezing the cards ends together making the cards just fly out of his palm.

"Professor?" Joesph asked confused.

"What are you doing?" Nobuya asked also confused about the cards.

"Compensation prize." Keitarou said. Nobuya wanted to bend down and pick up the cards but he felt that if he got any closer to the ground he'd pass out for sure. But Joesph being ever curious picked up a few and glanced at the pictures. "Gatack... Zeronos... Kuuga... Gills... Zetsu-O..."

"Sound like KamenRide cards to me." Nobuya said.

"Exactly."

"Then why did you give them to him?" Joesph questioned. Being the nice guy he is Joesph decided to pick up all the cards and handed them to Nobuya. Nobuya snatched the cards and gave a glare that said. _'I don't need your help.'_

"I hate him no doubt about it, but surprisingly I also like him." Keitarou confessed.

_'That's really contradictory.' _Joesph and Nobuya both thought in their heads.

"Also I'm curious." Keitarou said.

"Curious?" Nobuya narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, curious to see on how strong you'll become. Will you be dragged down and face defeat, or will you climb and make it to the top. I'm quite curious." Keitarou said eyeing Nobuya.

_'I feel a bit sympathetic for Nobuya.' _Joesph thought. Nobuya wasn't thinking the same as he looked angry and annoyed.

"I will climb." Nobuya told Keitarou with fire in his eyes. "I will get stronger. I'll become stronger than everyone one this island. Stronger than the you. Even stronger than the former champion. And then I'll beat you to a pulp that's a promise." Nobuya directed to Keitarou.

"I'll be waiting." Keitarou smiled playfully. "Let's get out of here our fight is sure to picked up a few spectators." On that Keitarou turned and walked away. Joesph took one last look at Nobuya before following Keitarou. Nobuya watched the two until they were completely gone behind the trees. Gripping the new amount of cards he had gained Nobuya limped away towards the clinic.

* * *

In a coffee shop in the city a man's cellphone rang. Picking it up the man set his coffee down.

"Yes?"

_"Sir please forgive me for disturbing you but it's an emergency." _One of the man's many staff-workers had called the man.

"It must be if you're using my emergency line. What is it Professor Takeru."

_"Yes just moments ago an explosion was heard. All of the staff heard it as did the students. We went to check on it but when we were heading to the location of the explosion a huge inferno was seen."_

"Inferno you say." The man looked intrigued.

_"Yes. A huge inferno had appeared only a few moments ago since the explosion was heard but for unknown reasons the inferno seemed to have disappeared without any traces."_

"I see, did you happen to find anything? Students possibly? Maybe even a professor?" The man asked.

_"No sir as soon as we got to the sight there was nothing there. All the tree in the vicinity were burnt, the grounds still a blaze, and nothing human-like was seen. It is possible that everything was destroyed in the explosian. The staff are investigating the grounds as we speak." _

"No need for it just go on with the daily lesson plan." The man told Takeru.

_"But sir are you sure that would be wise. What about the students on the island?"_

"Do not worry I already know who caused the damages. He is a friend of mine but usually he never comes out unless he has a very good reason."

_"..."_

"Do not fear I will talk to him. But if another incident like this arises tell me immediatly."

_"Right away."_

The man then hung up his phone and continued to sip his coffee.

"So what was the call about Jack?" A girl who was sitting across from him.

"Nothing Azulana." Jack Ryker, Kamen Rider V3, Principal of the Academy said.

"It didn't seem like nothing." Azulana Yurai, Kamen Rider Drake pryed.

"Well I guess you do have the right." Jack gave in. "The call was about Keitarou."

"He didn't steal anything did he?" Azulana asked right off the bat.

"No." Azulana looked relieved. "He transformed."

"He transformed?" Azulana had a face of surprise for a moment until it mellowed out in to a smirk. "I wonder... was his opponent really that interesting or was he really that annoying."

"Who knows but apparently he also used his Armageddon Break attack."

"Seriously?!" Azulana shouted jumping up. "I'm getting more and more intrigued by this guy. Did you find happen to find out who it was?"

"Nope. It seems that all traces were either burned or we weren't fast enough to catch the guy." Azulana sat back down in disappointment. "Also it seems Keitarou had almost used his second attack." Azulana looked stunned, she was so surprised she didn't know how to react.

"He used his second attack. Armageddon Break is one thing but at least his opponent can walk away from that, but to use his second attack, he could have killed the guy."

"I know Azulana and in which I'm going to talk with him and find his reasonings for this behavior of misconduct." Azulana gave Jack a bored expression.

"Don't be so stingy Jack. You know as well I do he had his reasons. Besides couped up for a while now. This is his first event in what one, two, maybe three years. Cut him some slack after all he is 'that' guy's clone." Under the mention of 'that' guy Jack took a pause.

"I guess you're right. After all they both are quite excitable." Jack said giving in and turned back to his coffee. "Which makes me wonder." Azulana turned to Jack curious. "How did you two click? I mean Alicia is Nero's type while Keitarou's type is you." Jack compared the two. Azulana shrugged and answered.

"Hey he's the guy I fell in love with." Azulana turning to the sky.

* * *

While walking back Keitarou felt a soft wind on his back. He turned and looked up to the sky. Smiling Keitarou turned to Joesph.

"When we get back help me write a respond email to Azulana's." Keitarou said.

"Why now all of a sudden you're thinking of Azulana and her email?" Joesph quesitoned.

"I don't know, the thought just came to my head." Keitarou said turning back to the sky with a smile.

* * *

**Honoomaru: Well that's that. If anybody's wondering I'm doing this because I felt like it. Also I have nothing personal against Nobuya, personally I don't mind him. Actually, I almost perfer him. Almost. But anyways I'm doing a side story for my characters. And I hoped you enjoyed. **


	2. Wild Horse

******Honoomaru: I do not own Academy Kamen Rider that belongs to Diddy. I also do not own any of Kamen Rider. The only thing that I own in this fic are some of the characters that are going to show up. To Diddy I'm kind of changing Sky's history in my review. I'll post it in your review section later.**

* * *

**Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**Chapter 2 - Wild Horse**

"Is their something you need Sky?" Keitarou asked his student. The class had just ended and the students were filling out of class.

"Fight me." Sky said in one smooth but strong sentence. The students stopped to stare at Sky. Sky Gedou had just challenged a professor! Sky Gedou since joining the academy two years ago, he's been challenging people non-stop. He hasn't lost once and people have become afraid of how strong he is.

"You want to fight me?" Keitarou said pointing at himself. Sky nodded. "I can't." Keitarou smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Its against school policy to fight against ones students unless authorized by the principal and/or your dorm head. Sorry." Keitarou said turning the other way to walkoff. Sky didn't like the answer as he slipped in front of Keitarou.

Sky then unexpectedly tried a roundhouse kick. The students gasped as Sky had attacked a professor. Even though the attack was unexpected Keitarou caught the kick and eyed Sky. Sky didn't stop there as he used his arms to throw punches at Keitarou. Using his free arm Keitarou deflected the punches, he then used his leg to kick Sky in the back and kick the leg that was still on the ground knocking Sky unbalanced. Keitarou then let go of Sky's leg and pushed Sky away.

"You do know that attacking a professor can lead to a long time of detention maybe even a suspension." Keitarou said trying to reason with Sky. Sky turned around and charged at Keitarou. "Not listening." Keitarou sighed stepping to the side. Using his knee Keitarou rotating his leg in sucessive kicks against Sky who was now on the defensive. But defenses were unable to defend against Keitarou surprise kick with his other leg.

"I wonder if this is just bad karma. I mean seriously, this never happens to the other professors." Keitarou sighed. While Keitarou sighed his woes Sky was thinking.

_'Strong. Their is no doubt now. He has to the one who caused that inferno.' _Sky thought back to two days ago when there was huge explosion.

* * *

_Two days ago..._

Sky was in Alchemy class with Professor Kato saying on how mixing two substances could lead to some... kind of, whatever. Sky wasn't exactly listening as he was thinking about the next opponent he was going to fight. Coming from a family of warriors Sky had to be strong himself. But he couldn't do that without a proper rival. Since joining the academy he's been in search of a rival but all that he challenged were weak and were unfit to be his rival. With this being his second year Sky hoped to find somebody in the first years to be his rival. But he didn't really expect much after all the stories of the 'Wild Horse' were famous around campus his nickname reflecting off his Kamen Rider armor.

Sky was knocked out of his thinking process when he felt a low rumbling. "What?" Sky wondered. Jumping out of his seat Sky ran to the door with a few students following after him. Following after them Professor Kaot tried to call them back to their seats. Sky didn't listen as he was already out the door. The next thing he saw completely surprised him. Coming from the forest an inferno was seen growing bigger and bigger. Finally catching up to him Professor Kato was about to take Sky back to his seat when he also noticed the inferno.

"What is that?" Ryo wondered. Sky stayed silent as he continued to watch the infero.

"Ryo!" Catching Professor Kato's attention the other professor came running down the hallway. "We need to make things are safe for the students and that inferno doesn't grow any bigger." Professor Muro said the order of business. Professor Kato nodded and took Sky by the shoulders.

"Stay here. You'll be safe." Professor Kato ordered leaving Sky and the other students in the room.

Whispers started to go through the room on what was happening but Sky droned them out.

_'I've found him.' _Sky clenched his fist. _'My rival.'_

* * *

"What is this?" Professor Muro asked coming to the room with Professor Kato, noticing the students have gathered.

"Yo Takeru, Ryo." Keitarou acknowledged the two Professors. The looked around the room to see what was going on to see Sky against the wall and a bit beaten.

"Keitarou what are you doing!" Professor Muro scolded. "Why are you fighting against a student?" Professor Muro questioned.

"Give me a break Takeru. He's the one who challenged me." Keitarou defended himself.

"Challenged?" Professor Muro asked.

"Yup." Keitarou said. "He plain out challenged me. I already said no but he won't listen."

"Stop this at once Sky. If you stop now we can still just a detention." Professor Kato stepped forward. Again Sky didn't listen as he kicked off the wall and went flying towards Keitarou with a flying kick.

"He's not listening." Keitarou said before side-stepping the kick and brought his leg up to kick Sky in the chin. Keitarou didn't stop there as he spun around in a kick, knocking Sky to the ground.

"Keitarou!" Professor Muro yelled.

"No matter what we say he's not going to listen. Only way is for me to knock around his head." Keitarou said. Professor Muro was about to step in but Professor Kato stopped him.

"Its no use Takeru. Their both out of our reach." Professor Kato said Professor Muro wanted to at least know why he Sky challenged Keitarou so he yelled out.

"At least tell us why you're fighting Keitarou."

"Because he's strong." Sky said simply.

"Because I'm strong." Keitarou repeated. "Come on I'm not that strong."

"Don't play dumb you were the one who started that inferno wasn't it." Sky pryed at Keitarou. Many whispers then went through the students that gathered.

"Please like I can do something like that." Keitarou denied.

"Don't deny it. The aura that was given off from that inferno is the same as yours." Sky continued to pry.

"I never expected somebody as perceptive as you to show." Keitarou said finally agreed. Many gasps then went through the room. Professor Muro went wide-eyed and Professor Kato kept his emotions under control.

"Now fight." Sky ordered.

"Looks like I have to." Keitarou said taking a fighting stance. Sky got up and looked at Keitarou seeing he was now serious about fighting he put his foot forward. A leg version of the chalice buckle appeared on his leg. From his belt he took out a card.

"Henshin." Throwing the card down to his leg it found itself sliding through the rouser.

_Change._

"Sky Gedou, Kamen Rider Arion. The Wild Horse." Keitarou said. "This should be interesting." Sky was ready to fight as he took a step forward to attack. But the way Keitarou reacted wasn't the way anyone expected. Keitarou had just made a break for the door. Sky just silently followed him.

"What is Keitarou doing?" Professor Muro wondered bewildered.

"No idea but lets find out." Professor Kato said following the two with the students who had crowded around the class.

* * *

Asuka sighed. She was outside the hallway with her head in her hands. Its her third year at the academy and she hasn't had any luck with Keitarou. She had joined for the academy only because of him. Sure it had been different than she had imagined and she had some fun interacting with the humans but she only had this year and the next to try and woo Keitarou.

"COMING THROUGH!" Asuka heard Keitarou yell.

"Keitarou?" Asuka looked up to see Keitarou being chased by an already henshined student, which is followed by a huge crowd. "I wonder what Keitarou's gotten himself in this time." Asuka said with a smile. Getting up from her seat and followed in her own walking pace.

* * *

"Man clock up class is boring." Joesph said walking down the hallway with a water bottle in hand. "This day has been quiet." Joesph mused seeing how he woke up stiff and unfeeling like stealing today. He expected the rest of the day to be like this but then again he's been proven wrong.

"EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME! RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE!" Joesph sighed and looked over to see Keitarou running with a kamen rider and a large group behind him.

"As expected of Professor Mikuchi to turn this day from quiet to loud in a matter of moments." Joesph drank the last of the water and recycled the bottle. He then went to follow the group.

* * *

"So Dax." Erik asked his friend. "You ready for that Mirror world brawl?" Currently the group of three were coming out of their weapons training class.

"Yeah." Dax nodded full of confidence.

"Be sure to blow them all away." Amanda patted Dax on his shoulder.

"I intend to." Dax said.

"Hey guys." The three then turned their heads to see Puppy running towards them with Augen and Shiro right behind him.

"Hey Puppy. What's up?" Erik asked.

"Have you guys heard?" Puppy asked the three of them.

"Heard what?" Dax asked the dog-lover.

"That professor is running around the academy." Augen said getting up to them.

"Running?" The three looked confused.

"Yeah. And not only that but he's also got a student chasing after him with a large group of spectators following." Shiro informed them.

"Woah. That's insane." Amanda said astounded.

"Yeah and what's more insane is Professor Mikuchi is the one who started that inferno two days ago." Augen told them what he had heard.

"Professor Mikuchi did! Man this is intense." Erik said taking it all in at once. "So where are they at the moment?"

"Well they were last seen..." Puppy was cut off before he could finish.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! MOVE IT ALREADY!" The six teens looked over to see what they chatting over just moments ago.

"...Here." Puppy finished his sentence.

"Woah." Was the only Erik could utter after seeing it for himself.

"I say we join the fun." Amanda suggested. The others agreed with her suggestion as they ran after them.

* * *

"Whoo!" Keitarou shouted sliding across the floors of the battle auditorium. "Well here we are." Keitarou said stopping.

"Are you done with your game of tag?" Sky asked.

"Yeah I'm done since we now have all the space we need to fight." Keitarou said.

"Good now hurry and transform." Sky ordered taking a stance.

As the two talked the Takeru and Ryo along with the other professors that had followed the group ordered the students that followed to hurry and take their seats. Quickly filling up the seats the students sat excitedly waiting for the fight to start.

"Man this'll be awsome." Erik said in his seat.

"Your right after all we get to see a professor transform." Dax agreed with him.

"Don't be so sure." Joesph said sitting in the seat in front of them.

"Oh hey Joey." Puppy greeted. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean don't expect Professor Mikuchi to transform." Joesph said.

"What are you talking about. He's fighting against an opponent that's already armed he has no choice but to transform." Erik argued.

"Yeah not to mention he's fighting against the wild horse." Shiro throwing his bit in.

"You don't know much about Keitarou do you." Asuka said overhearing their conversation.

"Hello." Dax said straighting his hair. "And who might you be?"

"This is Asuka Genisis." Joesph introduced for Asuka.

"Hey the lady can talk for herself." Dax spat at him. Joesph rolled his eyes.

"What exactly did you mean by 'knowing' our professor?" Amanda asked disgusted by the boys behavior. Other than Augen and Joesph the boys were drooling over Asuka. Shiro was at least trying to restrain himself.

Asuka smiled. "Nothing, just that Keitarou is a lot darker than you think." Asuka then sat down explaining. Her saying only confused the group as they turned to the fight.

"So what are you waiting for transforms." Sky ordered again. Keitarou stood idle.

"No." Keitarou smiled. The crowd then began to whisper on wether Keitarou was actually going to fight or not.

"Tch. Again." Professor Frantz said with a sour expression.

"Its just like the last time he was asked to fight." Professor Rally reminisced back to when Jack had two professors fight against each other to display the power of the academy to some inspectors.

"Its a real mystery if he ever takes anything seriously." Professor Boyd said shaking his head.

"What do mean by 'no'." Sky questioned.

"Means I'm not going to transform." Keitarou said. "I prefer not to transform in large groups of people. And its a transformation they're not ready to see." Keitarou explaining his situation but it only angered Sky.

"Don't mess with me!" Sky charged. Keitarou sighed and waited for Sky to come closer. Side-stepping Keitarou raised his leg in a kick to the stomach. Driving his foot deeper in Keitarou used it to jump in to the air and spin-kicked Sky in the head. Landing Keitarou spun around again to kick Sky in the chest shooting him back.

"See if I can kick you away so easily then their's no reason for me to transform." Keitarou taunted.

"So it would seem." Sky got up. Sky then swiftly brought his leg up to be swatted by Keitarou. Retaliating Keitarou through a punch at Sky's chest. Sky caught the punch unknowingly that Keitarou faked it. Smirking Keitarou grabbed the arm with his own and elbowed Sky's shoulder with his captured arm. Sweeping Sky's feet Keitarou floored Sky with a judo throw.

Not taking it lying down, Sky kicked his feet up making Keitarou pull away from him. Keitarou jumped away from Sky as he got up. Sky was now annoyed and two cards from a deck on his belt and threw them down to his rouser.

_Earth... __Stamp... __Avalanche Shot._

Sky then brought his foot back and shot back forward in a roundhouse kick bringing along a huge rock that shot towards Keitarou. Unfazed Keitarou ran towards the rock.

"Is he nuts he's going to get smashed." Dax watched.

"I wouldn't worry much about Keitarou." Asuka said watching without much worry.

"Your pretty calm." Amanda said as everyone else was either on the edge of their seat or gripping their arm rest. Asuka was just sitting calmly watching the fight.

"That's because I know Keitarou can win." Asuka reassured her with a smile.

Keitarou continued to run towards the speeding rock and instead of getting smashed against it he jumped on it. Jumping off of it he flew towards Sky with an axe kick ready for him.

"Not happening." Sky denied as he took another card.

_Strength._

Energy then charged in to Sky and when Keitarou came down with his axe kick it didn't affect Sky. Sky then kneed Keitarou in the stomach and quickly threw a card down to his rouser.

_Earth._

Sky stuck his fist out and stones curled around it. He then pushed his rock-covered fist in to Keitarou's chest making him fly back and skid across the ground.

Keitarou coughed trying breath being unsuccessful he knocked his chest. "That was some hit." Keitarou his voice heavy as he was still trying to breath.

"Its seems Keitarou is actually having a hard time." Professor Boyd said watching Keitarou.

"Keitarou has a hard time trying to stay awake during our staff meetings." Professor Taylor argued that Keitarou isn't all that.

"True but then again Keitarou was never a type to take things seriously." Professor Rally pointed out.

"She right who knows how much powers Keitarou's actually putting in to his fight." Professor Frantz said.

"I'm more worried about Sky than Keitarou." Professor Takeru said.

"He'll be fine don't worry." Professor Kato reassured.

"You know this would be a lot easier if I had a freaking sword." Keitarou whined still coughing.

"Maybe you'd attain one if you transformed." Sky pushed.

"Not going to happen." Keitarou denied with sour expression.

"Keitarou." He heard somebody yell out his name. Looking over he saw a whip-like sword fly towards him. Catching it Keitarou immediately recognized it.

"Hybrid Yaiba." Keitarou looked over towards the direction the sword came flying. "Asuka!" Keitarou shouted surprised to see the black lioness.

"You can use my sword." Asuka said smiling.

"And the catch?" Keitarou said eyeing her.

"No catch." Asuka said.

"I don't believe you." Keitarou said in doubt.

Asuka smiled. "For borrowing my sword you have to go on a date with me." Asuka told Keitarou. But as soon as she did she turned her head to the side of her seat.

"No." Keitarou was his answer as he had already thrown her sword back to her. Her sword now stood embedded in her seat.

"I was hoping I wouldn't do this." Asuka said. "If you don't then I'll tell the entire school on what your rider form is."

Keitarou's face then went dark in despair and he turned to where the professors sat. "Help." Is the only thing he uttered.

"I don't know Keitarou the entire school has been wonder about your rider form." Professor Frantz said as the other professors agreed.

"Why do you hate me, karma!" Keitarou shouted. Slumping his head he held out his hand and caught the Hybrid Yaiba. Asuka smiled at her success and ignored the glares that Keitarou had just amassed.

"You're an evil woman. A very evil woman." Joesph said. Asuka just smiled happily. The guys were silently crying that Keitarou was going on a date with Asuka.

Keitarou sighed one more time and took a deep breath, exhaling Keitarou's expression changed. Seeing Keitarou's expression Sky prepared himself. Swinging the yaiba Keitarou switched it to whip mode. Sky jumped away from the whip dodging the eel-like movements. Flicking his wrist Keitarou made the whip move the opposite direction in mid-swing. Unprepared Sky's arm was ensnared. Keitarou then pulled on the whip making Sky fly towards him. Keitarou then kicked him away to only be pulled back. And it continued likes this as Keitarou used Sky as a human yo-yo. Having enough Sky reached for his belt and pulled ou his category five card. Spin Shell. When Keitarou next pulled on him Sky would come flying towards with a spin kick.

But Keitarou didn't pull him back. Instead this time Keitarou pulled Sky down to the ground and dragged him until letting go. Keitarou wasn't going to stop as he ran forward at the defenseless rider. He slashed in an X-pattern and then across following with a kick making Sky fly back and finally Keitarou finished with a whip slash downwards making Sky go even farther.

"Brutal." Amanda uttered slightly wincing at the blow Sky had attained.

"That's how he fights... at least when he's serious." Joesph said.

"Now I'm pissed." Sky said reaching to his belt to grab one of his royal cards. But he found they were gone. "My royal cards." Sky looked down to this belt.

"Right here." Keitarou smirked, holding up three cards.

"My cards." Sky found himself shocked to see his cards in the hands of his professor.

"Lets see if you can manage without these." Keitarou pocketed the cards.

"I'll show you how I manage." Sky now enraged.

_Jump... __Moon... __Spin... __Darkness Crash._

Sky put his feet together and crossed his arms. A black mist started to emit from his feet. Opening his arms Sky jumped and did multiple back-flips as he sored higher. Keitarou stood unfazed by Sky in fact he relished the challenge. Stabbing his sword in to the ground he drew a half circle, bringing his sword back. Joesph and Asuka stood up from their seats recognizing the stance.

"Keitarou!" Asuka shouted.

"Not here the space is too small to use that." Joesph shouted for Keitarou to stop. The people sitting around the auditorium wondered what was coming for the two to shout like that.

Keitarou droned out their pleas as he continued his attack. Sparks danced around the blade and soon grew in to a fire. The flames continued to grow and dance around Keitarou and the sword. The professors and students soon recognized the dancing fire. The inferno from two days ago 'was' started by Keitarou. But the question was if the inferno was an attack then who was he fighting?

Sky stopped flipping through the air and reached the maxium height. "Eat this!" Coming down Sky spun at high speed turning in to a massive drill wth the black mist covering him.

"Supernova Collapse!" Keitarou then thrust his sword towards Sky making the flames fly towards the spinning rider. The two attacks clashed. The crowds were on the edge of their seats watching to see who'll win. The flame or the darkness. They didn't get to see the outcome as Sky bailed and flipped back to the ground.

_Camoflouge._

And as soon as he landed he disappeared.

"Not another one." Keitarou sighed remembering Nobuya's invisible card. Scanning for Sky, Keitarou tried to sense his presence.

_Jump... Spin... Darkness... Stamp... Earth... Heaven and Earth._

Turning around Keitarou noticed to late as Sky had already jumped. Too late to prepare another supernova Keitarou could only watch as he came down. First coming down with a darkness drill Sky landed behind Keitarou and soon after came around with a roundhouse kick and a dull earth spike. But in the split second that Sky thad landed one could see Keitarou reaching in to his pocket.

"Keitarou!" Asuka shouted with the first amount of worry.

"Woah! I never expected that." Joesph sat stunned.

"Here's to hoping he isn't dead." Professor Liger said.

"If he's dead then were short one professor and up one expelled student." Professor Boyd said doing the math.

All stayed silent waiting for a reaction. A dust cloud had been kicked up making it unclear if Sky's last blow had won him the fight or not. Sky panted as he looked in to the cloud.

"You got me kid but no dice." Keitarou's voice could be heard. The next that happened was Sky was blown away by another inferno and he was soon forced out of his transformation. In the cloud Keitarou walked out gripping the Hybrid Yaiba and an unknown belt.

"You win." Sky panted. The crowd stood stunned. The Wild Horse actually lost. Moreover he had gotten Keitarou to transform even though one didn't his transfromation. Moment later loud cheering could be heard for both Keitarou and Sky. Though the two didn't enjoy it as they were too tired for it. Slowly Keitarou lowered himself to the ground and let himself lay their. The two just lay there panting tired.

"Excellent win." Asuka said appearing above Keitarou.

"About that date." Keitarou hoped to reason with her and get out of it.

"You don't need to go on a date with me." Asuka said to Keitarou's shock.

"Seriously!" Keitarou said.

"If I wanted to blackmail you I could have done it two years ago." Asuka smiled.

"True enough." Keitarou agreed. Asuka then grabbed Keitarou arm and put around her and helped him up.

"Come on lets get you to the clinic." Asuka said walking to the exit.

"Wait what about Sky." Keitarou said turning to where Sky lay.

"I already got it." Joesph said carrying Sky by piggyback.

"Cool." Keitarou said relieved.

"So how are we going to report this to Professor Ryker?" Professor Taylor asked.

"I have no idea." Professor Liger scratched his head.

"Should we just say truth?" Professor Rally suggested.

"I guess so. I mean Professor Ryker took the inferno incident that Keitarou made pretty well who knows maybe it'll go well with this one as well. Not to mention the positive reaction it gave the students." Professor Muro looked over to the students who wer filling out of the auditorium excitedly chatting about the recent fight.

"I hope your right." Professor Frantz hoped to have a job by the end of today.

* * *

**Honoomaru: Yes, chapter 2. Sorry if I haven't been updating but I've been dreading that schools been coming. Excuse me for this chapter for being kind of 'out' there its just I'm not in a very serious mood. ****Anyways please review and if you people want I can write side stories for your characters as well. I need something to keep me busy anyways. Also to Diddy if your wondering why Asuka is here pm me and I'll tell you.**


	3. Teasers

******Honoomaru: I do not own Academy Kamen Rider that belongs to Diddy. I also do not own any of Kamen Rider. **

**

* * *

**

Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX

**Forced Case, The Mystery of Keitarou**

"Mikuchi, Mikuchi are you here?" Frantz called walking into the teacher workroom. After seeing the room empty he sighed. "As always he's doing his own thing." Frantz continued to grumble. "I told him that today was when he was supposed to hand in the grade transcripts for the mid-terms." Walking towards the desk that Keitarou was assigned to Frantz looked over the papers in search of the progress report. Rummaging through the papers Frantz came across the transcript.

"Here we are. I wish Mikuchi would hand these to me himself instead of making me look for them." Frantz sighed as he looked through the scores of the students. He raised his eyebrow when he came upon a zero. "Who could be so dimwitted to get a zero on a midterm. It must be someone of the Den-O dorm." Frantz guessed seeing as he thought of the Den-O dorm as inferior to his own. Looking over the name he showed a stunned expression. "This student..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Raz Hybrid sneezed. "Hope I'm not getting a cold." Raz was walking towards the Kabuto dorm holding a zector in hands. "I really wish I would get a real case instead of just getting requests to find lost gear." Being the 'private eyes' of the island, Raz was called on to unravel the mysteries around the island. But usually he was asked to confirm rumors here and there, while even more of his requests were to look for lost rider gear. He didn't really mind these requests but when he looked around for the lost rider gears he'days find them in an unusual place.

Like in his most recent request he found the rider gear stuck at the top of a tree in Joji forest. Entering the dorm, Raz quickly went to the room of the present client and returned the gear. Recieving a thank you and the pay for the job Raz walked back to his dorm.

Raz hummed a simple tune to himself as journeyed to his dorm. Closing on the front of the dorm Raz noticed Professor Boyd talking to Professor Frantz.

"Raz, there you are." Prof. Boyd called.

"Is something wrong professor?" Raz stopped and turned his full attention to the professor.

"Allow me to explain." Frantz stepped forward. "It as come to my attention of your grades." Raz waited for Frantz to finish before saying somethign. "Im sorry, but Raz Hybrid, you are expelled from the academy."

* * *

**Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**EPIC Fail of one's day**

"Poor saps." Zero said laughing. As Zero laughed at the other Den-O dormers, Joesph was able to get over the shock of seeing Zero's sister naked. Taking the chance to sneak away while Zero laughed, he was again stopped by the sound of a gun cocking. "I believe we aren't finished." Joesph could feel the barrel of the gun being pressed against the back of his head.

"Might I suggest we go somewhere a bit more open." Joesph said. Looking up Zero could still hear his sister in the middle of her blushing fit.

"Let's." Zero agreed. The two stood up and walked away from the Den-O dorm. During the walk Zero kept his gun pointed at Joesph's back. Feeling things were a little tense between them Joesph decided to strike up a conversation.

"So tell me what type of rider is your sister."

"She's an original." Zero answered.

"I should have guessed after all what type of rider uses a paper windmill to transform." Joesph said looking over the windmill.

"True but then again there aren't that many original types to begin with." Zero smirked. "This should be far enough." Zero said holstering his gun.

"I don't suppose you're just going to let me go." Joesph said.

"Sure, I don't mind you taking my sister's gear." Zero said sarcastically. "Besides I think I got something here that might keep you here."

"Really?" Joesph said turning to Zero with eyes full of disbelieve. Zero smirked and took off his hat.

"Henshin."

Zero swiped his hat over his two belts. Donning his cowboy-themed armor, he became Kamen Rider Kidd.

"I see what you mean." Joesph said as he was gripping his Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride:..._

"Just try and take this hat from me." Zero said slowly taking his guns out. Staring each other down they kept their guns pointed at one another. Joesph pulled the trigger.

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Two then jumped back, both firing their guns. Landing on his feet Joesph took cover behind a tree. Deciding not to take any cover Zero was left standing wide-open using his reflexes to dodge Joesph's bullets. Dodging a shot to the head Zero responded by shooting his two guns.

"Damn." Joesph cursed as he quickly hid behind the tree before the shots could even skin him.

_Attack Ride: Blast_

Without turning around to face Zero, Joesph fired his shots in front of him. Hearing the gunshots Zero stood confused and cautious but was completely taken by surprise as Joesph's shots arc around towards him. Jumping to the side Zero was able to dodge the shots as he took cover behind a tree.

"Dammit!" Zero also cursed. "I got to get me one of those. But first things first, how the heck am I supposed to get past those arcing shots of his?" Zero continued to think when his thoughts were disrupted by a falling leave. Looking up Zero stared at the tree for a sec when he smirked under his helmet.

Quiet. Things had just become quiet. Too quiet in Joesph's perspective. Poking his head out he scanned for the sight of Zero. "Okay, where'd you go?" Joesph continued to scan, cautiously stepping away from the tree Joesph searched for Zero. Taking each step with caution Joesph walked over to where he had last seen Zero. Joesph stopped when he heard gunfire. Looking over he saw nothing. He heard more gunfire but this time one of the shots nicked his visor.

"Damn." Joesph said as he looked up to the trees. Dodging two shots that were aimed at his head, Joesph ran for cover.

"He's a quick one, I'll give him that." Zero said as used the thickness of the leaves for cover. "But lets just see on how quick." Taking aim at the running thief, Zero fired. Joesph ran faster as he was being followed by a rain of bullets. Finally jumping behind a tree Joesph became safe as he was in a place Zero couldn't touch.

Joesph grunted as he took two cards from his belt. Loading them on to the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Ixa_

_Kamen Ride: Psyga_

* * *

**********Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**A Butterfly and a Bloodied Forest**

"What?" Was the only thing Nozomi Ito could say. As she stood starstruck and curious at what lay before her. She continued to stare at the boy who floated in the human-sized tank.

* * *

_"Ah." Nozomi yawned. She had stayed up past twelve studying for her test with Professor Mikuchi and she was tired because of it. Walking to her class she held her Iphone playing a game. As she did she didn't notice a hawk coming down near her._

_Yawning again she noticed too late as the bird suprised her. The hawk swooped back up before coming in contact making Nozomi let go of her phone. The phone bounced away from Nozomi down the small hill she was on._

_"I should really start taking the path to school instead of my own shortcut." Nozomi taking a mental note. Going down the hill she tread though the woods looking for her run away phone. "Where could it have gone?" Looking around she soon heard an all too familiar ringtone. Following the sound of it she came to a small clearing._

_She soon stopped at what was before her. "What the?" What she had found was an open door with stairs that went down. Not having the time to ponder as classes were going to start soon. Nozomi took the plunge and went down the stairs. Quickly going down the flight of stairs she came up on a door._

_Trying the handle she found out it was stuck. "I seriously do not have the time for this." Being a little more forceful she was able to get it open. As soon as she opened it she soon saw her phone. "Their you are." Walking over to pick up the phone she soon found herself in the weirdest position she could think of. "What?"_

* * *

Walking closer to the tank, her eyesight not leaving the boy. He looked about between 19 and 20 but she wasn't exactly sure. As Nozomi walked closer she was unaware of where her hands were. Her hands had reached a panel and in her spaced-out state she had pressed a red button making a loud siren go-off. "Wh-what?" Finally coming to her senses she was completely clueless to what was happening. A thud was then heard, she turned to where she heard the thud. She was soon back in her spaced-out mode when she saw the boy putting his hand up to the glass and looking at her. He then balled his hand and brought his arm back. Nozomi was then soaked as the boy broke the glass and all the liquid in the tank flowed out.

Coming back to her senses she looked up to see what has happened to the boy only to come face to face with him. As he stared down to Nozomi the boy asked. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Honoomaru: Okay guys it been soooooooooo long, maybe longer, since my last update. I've been working on the chapters, but not as much as I would like. I'm still in the middle of making them and I can't send them out, but I've worked on them enough to give you a preview of what I've been working on. Zero, Kamenrider, and Urutaro I thank you for submitting OCs, but as you can see I'm not done. If you could, please wait some more.**


	4. Strength

******Honoomaru: I do not own Academy Kamen Rider that belongs to Diddy. I also do not own any of Kamen Rider. The only thing that I own in this fic are a few of the characters. Diddy this is my last OC submission to you.**

**Name: Amy Crystaline**

**Rider Name: Survive**

**Age: 18 (Nobuya's the same age right?)**

**Height: 4'7**

**Weight: not going to go there**

**Interests: making new friends, music, drawing other people's rider form, can tell if something is bothering someone**

**Personality: happy, outgoing, always looking to the good side of things **

**Rider System: She transforms by two wristbands. Crossing them a chain appears connecting the two. Calling out henshin, she breaks the chain and the pieces fly back to her body and form her suit. Lightly armored with an opening on the back of her helmet that allows her hair to go down. On her forearms and from the knee down are guards. On her wrists, are hooks that can be shot at opponents to grab on to or can be swung like a whip. They can also be used as close ranged claws and can be straightened into short swords. On the bottom of her soles she has small spikes that she uses to grip on to almost any surface, and if used right can be used to puncture somebody. Her finisher is when her hooks latch on to her opponent and forces them to fly towards her. The spikes in her boots then grow as she kicks impaling her opponent.**

* * *

**Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**Chapter 3 - Strength**

Up in the seats of the Ichigo dorm, sat Dori Nobuya. As he sat back in his seat he glared at his present teacher. Keitarou Mikuchi. Ever since his fight with Keitarou, Nobuya has been ticked off at the professor.

_'He has so much power._' Nobuya thought_. 'And yet he does nothing with it. He makes me sick._' Nobuya continued to think these thoughts as he watched Keitarou teach. In truth Nobuya was jealous of Keitarou's strength, _'Why can't I have that power?'_Nobuya was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone from the Nigo section staring at him.

"Okay students." Keitarou spoke up, snapping Nobuya out of his thoughts. "Feeling you guys have just been sitting around a bit in this class, I decided to allow sparring." The students chatted happily as they heard Keitarou speak the words. "I want to see everything you've learned here in combat training and put it to good use in a sparring match. And as an extra treat I'll allow you guys to pick your partners. Go." At Keitarou's starting mark the students jumped out of their seats and towards their chosen partners.

"As if anybody here could be able to match me." Nobuya whispered as he stayed in his seat. The other students avoided Nobuya and worked fast so they wouldn't be the last ones without a partner and forced to spar with Nobuya.

"Would you like to be my partner?" The class stopped suddenly as they turned to where Nobuya sat. Nobuya himself was surprised as he turned to the person who asked to be his partner. It was a girl who was smiling at him.

"Well isn't this interesting." Keitarou said walking up to them. "You want to Nobuya's partner, Amy."

"Yep." Amy nodded happily.

"Well then, looks like you've got yourself a partner Nobuya." Keitarou smiled happily along with Amy.

"No thanks." Nobuya said quietly, getting up he headed to the door.

"That's alright, I see you don't mind failing." Keitarou said nonchalantly. Nobuya stopped abruptly as he turned to see Keitarou smiling in a smug way. Nobuya grunted turning away. Keitarou's smiled turned bigger as the walked up to Nobuya. "Don't worry if you do this, you'll be a step closer to me." Nobuya eyed Keitarou not believing his words.

Turning the class Keitarou clapped grabbing their attention. "I believe that everyone now has a partner correct." Keitarou scanned the classroom. "Good, next class I expect to see you all at the training grounds, goodbye." Keitarou finished was he was saying and the bell rang. The class packed up their things and quickly left the classroom afraid of Nobuya. Leaving Nobuya didn't say a word with Amy following right behind him.

Ignoring Amy, Nobuya decided to turn his terrible day into something tolerable by finding some fresh meat. He went to the Kabuto dorm hearing of some guy who had tweaked his clock up function to make it thought activated.

"Well if it isn't Nobuya." Joesph Harbringer said leaning against a tree.

"Not in the mood Kaito." Nobuya brushed him off.

"When are you ever in a good mood." Joesph mocked. "But I'm surprised you have a girl following you, what did you do threaten her or something?"

"I'm Amy Crystaline, his sparring partner." Amy introduced herself.

"Sparring partner?" Joesph had a questioning look on his face.

Amy nodded. "Professor Mikuchi said we're going to be sparring for the next two weeks."

"And you were left without a partner and Nobuya was the only one left." Joesph guessed.

"Actually I chose to be Nobuya's partner." Amy said. A surprised look was on Joesph's face.

"Looks like you got lucky Nobuya to end up with a cute partner." Joesph complimented Amy who smiled in return.

"You can have her if I want." Nobuya said gruffly just wanting him to go away.

"I'd much rather stay with you Nobuya." Amy spoke up again surprising the two.

"The lady has spoken." Joesph sighed and shrugged. "You were lucky today Nobuya. If this jerk ever bothers you just call me and I'll be right there okay." Joesph said to Amy before walking away. Grunting Nobuya turned back to his original objective and continued his walk to the Kabuto dorm with Amy right behind him.

Coming up on the dorm Nobuya called out. "Hey whoever the guy is with the tweaked clock up come out here, I've come out for a fight." After a few moments a couple of the residents came out curious as to was happening or wanting see the fight. One of the residents came down and straight towards Nobuya. "Are you the one with the thought activated clock up?" Nobuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm Mike Tomson and your Dori Nobuya, right." Mike said in an arrogant tone.

"Now that we know each other lets fight." Nobuya said clipping his belt.

"Fine by me, I've been wanting to kick you around for a time." Mike said as he raised his right arm. A black mechanical mantis came flying down and latched itself on to a brace on Mike's wrist.

"Henshin."

_Kamen Ride: Makai._

_Henshin._

"Cast off." Mike said right away flipping the mantis's forearms sickles forward forming a claw.

_Cast Off._

_Change Mantis._

Without even saying a word Mike sped off into clock up.

"He sure was quick to activate his clock up." Amy commented watching the fight as Mike's dorm mates cheered him on. Nobuya's chest was slashed as Mike stayed in clock up. Again he was slashed and as quick as the first two slashes, Nobuya was slashed in the back making him stumble a bit.

"So this is the Ichigo dorms best fighter, ha, I've had worse chest colds than you." Mike laughed. Coming around for another slash to the head, suddenly for some odd reason he was staring at the sky. Slamming against the ground he noticed to late that Nobuya had clotheslined him.

"It must have been a pretty bad chest cold." Nobuya answered as he swung his Makaibooker into sword mode. Nobuya slashed at Mike while he was still on the ground and did it relentlessly. With armor smoking Mike groaned as the pain washed over him. "Don't tell me your tired now, we've only just started." Nobuya then grabbed Mike by the neck and lifted him up. Throwing Mike into the air, Nobuya switched his booker into gun form and fired at Mike. The people around gasped at Nobuya's cruelty and they either closed their eyes or watched speechless. Amy watched Nobuya passively, examining his fighting style.

_Final Attack Ride: M-M-M-Makai_

With energy charging into the tip of his gun, Nobuya pulled the trigger while Mike was falling back to the earth. Unable to move Mike the full blast and was back into a wall of the dorm. The other Kabuto residents looked over to Mike silently then to Nobuya.

"Pathetic." Was all Nobuya said before turning and walking away. Amy followed Nobuya silently.

* * *

"So why did you assign sparring partners?" Joesph appeared in Keitarou's doorway.

"Joesph." Keitarou acknowledged, not looking up from his papers.

"So why did you?" Joesph asked again.

"It was meant as an examination of my students understanding of the lessons so far." Keitarou answered.

"So you had nothing to do with the partnering of Amy and Nobuya." Joesph said, at that Keitarou raised his head.

"It was all Amy, not me." Keitarou explained. "But why do you care, if I recall you don't have any classes with her."

"True, but I've heard she's a good kid. Helping people around the academy with their troubles." Joesph retold the things heard about her.

"So you're worried for her." Keitarou guessed.

"She's partnered with Nobuya, of course I'm worried." Joesph said.

"You don't need to worry, she'll be fine trust me on this one." Keitarou reassured.

"When you tell me to trust you, I get the most worried." Joesph told Keitarou who shrugged and turned back to his papers.

* * *

"Tell me how much longer are you going to follow me?" Nobuya asked. The time was 7:22, right now they were alone in the middle of the courtyard that was in front of the school.

"Are you bothered by me or something?" Amy asked back.

"Yes." Nobuya said bluntly. Amy smiled at Nobuya.

"You're bothered aren't you." Amy said.

"Yes, like I already told you." Nobuya getting more irritated.

"I don't mean me, I mean by Professor Mikuchi." Amy explained.

"Why would I be bothered by him?" Nobuya questioned getting the feeling she knew something.

"Because you lost to him." Amy answered.

"What?" Nobuya quesitoned with an angry look.

"That big explosion that was caused by Professor Mikuchi, you were in it weren't you." Amy said.

"How do you know that?" Nobuya getting angrier.

"I've known for a while now, but Nobuya their's no reason be angry over you loss." Amy said, that's when Nobuya exploded.

"I didn't lose." Nobuya shouted in her face.

"Nobuya." Amy said softly.

"I don't know how you know, but lets get something straight I didn't lose." Nobuya said angrily. "I'm the strongest you got that, no matter what anybody tells you, I'm the strongest."

"If you are the strongest then can you answer this, what is strength?" Amy questioned. Nobuya looked at her like she was stupid.

"Its power that's what it is." Nobuya answered as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"And yet you lost." Amy responded. Nobuya froze. "You have all the strength you need and yet you still lost to people who you think were weaker than you."

"What do you know?" Nobuya questioned back at her.

"I don't know a thing." Amy answered honestly. "Watching people fight here at the academy has brought that question to my mind. A while back I went to Professor Taylor and asked him. He said that he didn't know. He said I should go to someone who was strong, so I went to Professor Mikuchi seeing as he defeated you and Sky Gedou." Nobuya snorted. "He told me that its different for everybody, but it depends all on you. I asked him what it meant for him, he told me, 'To protect my beliefs.'" Amy explained slowly for Nobuya to soak it in.

"That's when I saw you, Nobuya. You always seemed angry and sad. When I watched you fight, you always acted as if you were a desperate man running from something." Amy explained everything she had noticed about Nobuya. "Nobuya, why do you seek strength?"

Nobuya soaked in everything that Amy was saying. He then started to wonder what's strength to me? It was power he would say, but even if he said that he didn't feel it was right. He then thought 'why did I want to be strong?' Nobuya then remembered his family.

_"Faster Nobuya, faster!"_

_"That's wrong Nobuya!"_

_"You're so weak and pathetic Nobuya."_

_"Why were you even born into this family?"_

_"Pathetic Nobuya, absolutely pathetic!"_

_"Your scum that shouldn't even be allowed to live."_

_"I'm the rightful heir to this family, not you!"_

_"DIE!"_

"No!" Nobuya shouted clipping his belt on.

"Nobuya." Amy whispered taking a step closer.

"No, get away from me. Get away from me!" Nobuya shouted with absolute anger and rage in his eyes.

_Kamen Ride: Makai._

Taking his MakaiBooker sword form into hand his he pointed it at Amy's neck.

"Nobuya please listen." Amy said.

"No, I've listened enough to you." Nobuya ready to cut her neck. "I need strength, I need to be strong. Nothing else matters!"

"Nobuya if you won't listen to words then..." Amy stepped back away from Nobuya's sword and raised her wristbands. Crossing them she then pulled them apart, connecting the two was a chain. "Henshin." Amy pulled on the chain breaking it, the pieces then flew back to her body and formed her suit. Kamen Rider Survive. "You'll listen to strength."

"That's fine with me." Nobuya shouted. Charging forward Nobuya slashed at Amy only to have his sword caught one of her hooks. twisting the hook, Amy yanked the sword out of Nobuya's hands. Taking advantage of the opening, she straightened her hooks and slashed at Nobuya. Unprepared Nobuya took most of the hits until he was able to get his bearings back. Blocking one of the swords, Nobuya punched her in the helmet and back-handed her away. Shaking off the hit Amy switched her swords back into hooks. She fired one of her hooks at Nobuya's legs, latching on to one she pulled hard. Tripping over Nobuya fell face first into the ground stopping his advance to his sword. But Nobuya saw his sword in front and inched closer to it trying to get close enough before Amy yanked him away.

Seeing he was only a few breaths away from getting his sword, Amy reversed the hook and pulled hard. Nobuya felt a harsh tug as he was pulled into the air thrown into the opposite direction he slammed against a tree. Amy wasn't done as he released the lock on her hooks and swung them both at Nobuya. Nobuya wasn't going to give up as he raised his Makaibooker gun form. Firing at the hooks Nobuya then aimed at Amy and fired. She saw the shots coming and backflipped barely dodging the shots. Landing she fired her hooks in Nobuya's direction. Nobuya rolled away but was taken back as Amy flew forward being pulled by her hooks. She flew towards Nobuya kicking him in the stomach. The two landed, Amy on her feet, while Nobuya rolled before stopping.

The sky grew dark as clouds started to swirl around. They settled and let droplets of water fall towards the earth. Nobuya coughed blood in his helmet, clearing his throat. "I... will... get... stronger!" Nobuya yelled out. Taking a card.

_Kamen Ride: Arc._

Changing into the humongous rider Nobuya swung at Amy. She jumped out of the way before becoming a pancake. She could only run away from the giant as continued to swing at her. She then had an idea as she turned around. Jumping on to the arm that swung her way she ran up it and jumped off towards the belt. Amy swung at the belt tearing it off of Nobuya's body. Roaring one last time before reverting back to his civilian form. Panting, Nobuya stared up to the clouds letting the water pelt him.

"Nobuya." Amy said changing to her civilain form. Sitting next to him she put his driver down next to him. "Why do you want to get stronger?" Stayed silent as he looked up to the clouds. The two then heard clapping as they turned towards the sound.

"Excellent, absolutely excellent." The one clapping was none other than Mike. He was a bit bandaged up from his battle with Nobuya but altogether he was fine. Behind him were others from the Kabuto dorm.

"Mike." Amy said.

"Well done you two, an excellent performance." Mike continued to praise them.

"What do you want?" Nobuya said slowly. Mike smirked.

"Revenge." Mike said evilly. "Never has anyone ever caused me so much pain or humiliation as much as you have Nobuya. So for messing me up, I'm going to mess you up." Mike smiled an evil smile. Amy was going to step forward and protect Nobuya. When Nobuya turned over and took his driver in hand.

"Nobuya." Amy said worried. Nobuya quieted her.

"If you want revenge, then just try." Nobuya said taking card in hand.

"Henshin."

_Kamen Ride: Makai._

"Get him." Mike ordered to his fellow Kabuto dorm mates.

* * *

In the window of the academy Joesph Harbringer was about to jump down and help Nobuya. No matter how much he hated the guy he wasn't about to watch him get killed. That's when Keitarou stopped him by putting an arm in front of him.

"Keitarou?" Joesph wondered what Keitarou was doing.

"Don't, this is his fight." Keitarou said.

"Are crazy. If I we Nobuya fight those guys all alone, he'll get himself killed." Joesph argued.

Keitarou lightly chuckled. "That's where you're wrong." Joesph looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Wrong? He's about to get himself killed." Joesph continued to argue.

"Then why don't you look." Keitarou motioned down to Nobuya. Joesph looked and to his astonishment. Three of the Kabuto dormers where on the ground and the others were trying to hold off Nobuya.

"What the?" Joesph said wondering what was going on.

"Nobuya's figured it out." Keitarou smiled. Turning away Keitarou walked off, Joesph took one last look before going off with Keitarou.

* * *

Nobuya panted as he slashed another of the Kabuto dormers.

"Dude this guy is nuts." One of them said.

"I know, he's already gotten a huge beating and yet he's already beaten the most of us." Another said.

"I say we get out of here before he does the same to us." A third said. The others agreed with him and they ran off.

"Wait where are you guys going? Come back here, cowards!" Mike yelled back as his dorm mates.

"Your the only one left." Nobuya said to Mike. Mike stiffled as he turned to Nobuya.

"I'll remember this." Mike yelled one last time before running off. Nobuya panted as he turned back to his civilian form.

Amy stayed silent as she walked up to Nobuya. "What is strength?" Amy asked Nobuya again. Nobuya looked down to Amy.

"The ability to live. And I'm to seek strength to keep on living." Nobuya answered.

"And I'll be right their to help you." Amy smiled. Nobuya then closed his eyes and fell into Amy's arms, exhausted.

* * *

**Honoomaru: So what do you guys think? We've seen a lot of Nobuya and how much of a jerk he can be. I felt that we needed to see some type of humane side to him. And so I came up with this. And yes I know this wasn't part of the teasers, its just I finished this one first okay. Zero, Urutaro, Kamenrider just wait a bit your stories are coming okay. Genki I'll type up your story once you give me a storyline to work with**


	5. Not all treasure is gold, and rider gear

**Honoomaru: I do not own anything of Kamen Rider. I don't own Academy Kamen Rider either, that belongs to Diddy. The only thing that belongs to me are a few of the characters.**

**Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**Chapter 5 - Not all treasure is gold, and rider gear**

"How does one even get into a situation like this?" Joesph wondered. Just yesterday he was enjoying a usual morning on another usual day just doing his usual thing. But, now he's here, in the middle of the school's social area on a forced date, in between the girl he was forced to go with and a group of punks. And on that note it brings up Joesph's previous question: How does one even get into a situation like this?

Thinking back on how things went wrong Joesph thought back to the very start of yesterday.

* * *

"That was an easy steal." Joesph said as he bounced a Blade-type buckle in his hand. Walking back to the Kabuto dorm Joesph passed by the Den-O dorm. Walking past Joesph noticed a nearby window was wide open.

"Hmm." Joesph hummed playfully feeling tempted to steal something. "I'll just take a peek." POcketing the buckle he walked over to the window and took a quick look inside. Seeing that nobody was in the room he jumped through the window. As soon as he walked over to the desk. Going through it he couldn't help but comment on how ordinary everything was.

"Yeesh, this guy really needs to learn how to loosen up." Joesph commented. Opening another drawer Joesph found a paper windmill inside. Taking it in hand Joesph felt something weird about the windmill. Feeling if he blew on it something would happen. Taking it a breath and about to blow Joesph when he heard a cocking sound.

"Don't you know its an invasion of privacy to go through ones stuff, thief." Joesph turned his head to the one talking. Leaning in the door way a boy with a cowboy hat had a gun pointed at him with three other guns on his two belts.

"I know that, but then again cowboy, its also rude to point guns." Joesph responded unfazed by the gun. Standing up straight the boy took a few steps closer to Joesph.

"I rather not be lectured on manners by you. Joesph Harbringer or do you prefer Kaito." The boy said.

"You know me, but I don't know you." Joesph said.

"Zero Kaze." Zero introduced himself. "Now that we're acquainted I'ld like it if you put down the rider gear." Upon these words Joesph became intrigued.

"Rider gear? This." Joesph refered to the windmill in his hand.

"So you don't know." Zero said.

"I do now." Joesph said looking over the windmill. "And I don't feel like giving up such an interesting treasure." Joesph with his free hand took out his Diendriver. Zero responded by taking out another gun and cocked it. The two were now in a dead stalemate. First one to move gets shot.

The two continued like this for a minute when door a inbetween them opened up. The next thing that happened was Joesph turned bright red and Zero had a playful smile.

"I'm amazed Rei, you're really filling out." Zero smiled at his little sister that had just come out of the bath soaking wet and... with nothing on. Zero holstered his guns and covered his ears prepared for what came next. Joesph on the other hand was still getting over the shock.

"KYAAAAAA!" Rei screamed shaking the entire dorm. Zero acting quickly grabbed the dizzy Kaito and dragged him towards the oen window. Throwing Joesph through Zero followed dodging the other Den-O dormers who came running on the sound of the scream.

"What's wrong!" One of them asked coming up on the doorway. But, he quickly shut up and turned bright red as did his companions on the sight Rei.

"Kya! Get out, get out, get out!" Rei demanded throwing whatever she could get a hold of.

* * *

"Poor saps." Zero said laughing. As Zero laughed at the other Den-O dormers, Joesph was able to get over the shcok of seeing Zero's sister naked. Taking the chance to sneak away while Zero laughed, he was again stopped by the sound of gun cocking. "I believe we aren't finished." Joesph could feel the barrel of the gun being pressed against the back of his head.

"Might I suggest we go somewhere a bit more open." Joesph said. Looking up Zero could still hear his sister in the middle of her blushing fit.

"Lets." Zero agreed. The two stood up and walked away from the Den-O dorm. During the walk Zero kept his gun pointed at Joesph's back. Feeling things were a little tense between them Joesph decided to strike up a conversation.

"So tell me what type of rider is your sister."

"She's an original." Zero answered.

"I should have guessed, after all what type of rider uses a paper windmill to transform." Joesph said looking over the windmill.

"True, but then again there aren't that many original types ot begin with." Zero smirked. "This should be far enough." Zero said holstering his gun.

"I don't suppose you're just going to let me go." Joesph said.

"Sure I don't mind you taking my sister's gear." Zero said sarcastically. "Besides I thing I got something here that might keep you here."

"Really?" Joesph turning to Zero with eyes full of disbelieve. Zero smirked and took off his hat.

"Henshin.

Zero swiped his hat over his two belts. Donning his cowboy-themed armor, he became Kamen Rider Kidd.

"I see what you mean." Joesph said as he was gripping his Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride:..._

"Just try and take this hat from me." Zero said slowly taking his gun s out. Staring each toher down they kept their guns pointed at one another. Joesph pointed the trigger.

"Henshin!"

_...Diend!_

Two then jumped back, bothe firing their guns. Landing on his feet Joesph took cover behind a tree. Deciding not to take any cover Zero was left standing wide-open using his relexes to dodge Joesph's bullets. Dodging a shot to the head Zero responded by shooting his two guns.

"Damn." Joesph cursed as he quickly hid behind the tree before the shots could even skin him.

_Attack Ride: Blast_

Without turning arouhnd to face Zero, Joesph fired his shotus in front of him. Hearing the gunshots Zero stood confused and cautious, but was completely taken by surprise as Joesph's shots arced around towards him. Jumping to the side Zero was able to dodge the shots as he took cover behind a tree.

"Dammit!" Zero also cursed. "I got to get me one of those. But, first things first how the heck am I supposed to get past those arcing those of his?" Zero continued to thinkg when his thoughts were disrupted by a falling leaf. Looking up Zero stared a the tree for a sec when he smirked under his helmet.

Quiet. Things had just become quiet. Too quiet in Joesph's perspective. Poking his head out he scanned for the sight of Zero. Taking each step with caution Joesph walked over to where he had last seen Zero. Joesph stopped when he heard gunfire. Looking over he saw nothing. He heard more gunfire but this time one of the shots nicked his visor.

"Damn." Joesph said as he looked up to the trees. Dodging two shots that were aimed at his head, Joesph ran for cover.

"He's quick one, I'll give him that." Zero said as used the thickness or the leaves for cover. "But lets just see on how quick." Taking aim at the running thief, Zer fired. Joesph ran faster as he was being followed by Zero's bullets. Finally jumping behind a tree Joesph became safe as he was in a place Zero couldn't touch.

Joesph grunted as he took two cards form his belt. LOading them on to the Diendriver.

_Kamen Ride: Ixa_

_Kamen Ride: Psyga_

* * *

Else where, Keitarou was walking towards the Den-O dorm for lunch. Walking into the cafeteria Keitaoru was greeted by the staff.

"Oh Professor Mikuchi here for your 'tater." One of the cafeteria staff siad.

"As always." Keitarou said with his hands in his pockets.

"Here you go then." The workder happily gave Keitarou his tary. Picking it Keitarou walked away to find a seat. On his way he almost dropped his tray when a small group of students bumped into him.

"Hey, where's the fire that I didn't start?" Keitarou asked.

"Professor Mikuchi." One of the students acknowledged. "There's some commotion on the otherside of the dorm. Apparently Kaito was seen stealing something while the ownder was taking a shower." The student explained. Keitaoru just stood processing the information.

"Yeah and the ownder was a girl." The students friend said. Keitaoru raised his eyebrow at this staement.

"Well that's strange. Thanks for telling me." Keitarou said as the students then ran off. Wondering what on earth Joesph was doing, Keeitarou sighed. "I was really hoping of enjoying my lunch today."

* * *

Zero waited patiently for Joesph to come out as he couldn't get a good aim if he was hiding behind a tree. His patience was paid off as he saw Joesph calmly walk out of his hiding place.

"So you finally came out." Zero said as he aimed his guns. Firing his guns straight for Joesph's head, Joesph effortlessly dodged the bullets by tilting his head a bit. Turning towards the directions the bullets came from, Joesph waved. "What's he waving for?" Zero wondered as he continued to watch Joesph. Joesph stopped waving and pointed behind him with his thumb. Following hit thumb Zero came upon the two figurs of Kamen Riders Ixa and Psyga.

"Sono inochi, Kami ni kaeshinasai!" Ixa said sa he raised his Ixacalibur.

"Its... showtime!" Psyga taunted, making a cut-throat signel with his thumb.

The two then raised their weapons towards the stunned cowboy rider. "Aw crap." Zero uttered as he was almost litterly covered in a rain of bullets. Joesph watched for about a minutewhen he raised his hand in an order for the two puppet riders to stop. The two stopped their onslaught and lowered their guns. Waiting for the cloud of leaves and dust to clear.

"That was dangerous." Zero coughed walking out of the cloud seemingly unharmed.

"I guess your right." Joesph agreed. "The hat might have been damaged."

"You really don't thingk of anything, but treasure." Zero said dusting himself off.

"Usually." Joesph said signally his two puppets. Also seeing the signal Zero replaced one of his guns. As Joesph's puppets raised their guns, Zero quickly swiped his two guns over his belt. The two puppet riders fired. Zero smirked as he holsered his guns. Joesph watched with a bad feeling as his two minions fired at the unguarded rider_. 'Why did he holster his guns? More over why is he just standing there?_' Joesph wondered Zero was standing idle as the shots came towards_. 'Its not like he's oblivious to pain, so why is he just standing there as if the shots aren't hitting him?_' Joesph continued to wonder as he continued to watch Zero. On closer inspection he noticed Zero's guns continuously disappear from their holsters to only reappear moments later. That's when realization hit him.

"Damn!" Joesph cursed running back. Zero smirked as he noticed Joesph's reaction.

"About time you noticed." Zero said. "Let's see that guy over there can fire 120 shots per minute." Zero referred to Psyga. "And that guy can fire about 130-150 shots per minute." Zero referred to Ixa. "If I add them together they should be around 250 shots per minute." Zero calculated. "I'll add an extra hundred to that." Zero then smiled under his helmet.

"Lightning Draw!" Zero shouted as he quickened his pace. Using a quick-draw type of attack Zero was able to overcome the shots from the two summoned riders. "I win." Zero taunted as he continued. The two summoned riders then screamed as they were shot down after their own shots were overcome by his. Being preoccupied with the two riders Zero lost sight of Joesph. "And again he's gone." Zero sighed _scratching_ the top of his helmet.

"Where did he go this time." Zero scanned the grounds.

_Attack Ride: Blast_

Turning to the sound of the noise Zero only saw the arcing bullets coming towards him. But, that didn't faze Zero as he used his previous technique to dispatch the shots. "There you are." Zero said noticing Joesph not too far away.

"What was that?" Joesph questioned.

"What was what?" Zero played with Joesph.

"The technique you just used to get past my two riders." Joesph clarrified.

"My Lightning Draw." Zero answered. "If you were paying better attentin then you would have noticed I switched forms." Taking the words to heart Joesph looked closer and noticed that Zero's armor wasn't the same when he first transformed. His armor looked lighter and had a lightning themed mixed in.

"So you can also change forms." Joesph commented. "I want that hat of yours even more now." Joesph said about to pull the trigger. Joesph stopped as he felt an intense pain in his wrist. Grabbing his wrist he stopped himself from dropping his Diendriver. "Speed and accuracy. That's what gets increased in this 'lightning' form right."

"Exactly in this form I can utilizes the quick-draw technique in a whole level. I make it look like I just fired a shot without even drawing my guns." Zero explained. "Now tell me do you think you can keep up." Zero taunted.

"I don't have to." Joesph said shaking off the damage from his wrist. "After, all what good is speed if you can't see your opponent."

_Attack Ride: Invisible_

Disappearing from sight Zero stood amused. "I see your point, but do you really think you'll be able to get the jump on me." Zero said scanning the area around.

"Maybe, maybe not." Joesph said. Using his lightning draw Zero fired in the direction he heard Joesph's voice. Seeing there was no reaction Zero went back to scanning the area for Joesph.

"I'm a nice guy. If you surrender the hat I'll let you go, I'll even pretend this never happened." Joesph offered.

"You're a really annoying guy you know that right." Zero crossed his arms obviously denying the offer.

"I've been called worse." Joesph shrugged.

_Attack Ride: Blast_

Appearing a few feet behind Zero, he fired more of his arcing shots. Turning around Zero was unfazed an d got ride of the shots the same way he did with the previous batch.

"You don't know when to give up do you." Zero sighed.

"Neither do you." Joesph loaded his gun.

_Kamen Ride: Riotroopers_

"Make sure to bring me his hat." Joesph ordered. The troopers ran forwards with swords in hand.

"Denied." Zero said as he shot the troopers down before they could get any closer. But, being preoccupied witht eh troopers Zero didn't noticed the shot that Joesph shot out the second he rought the troopers out. Zero was a second too late as the shot was already a finger length away from his armor. Unable to even brace himself, Zero waited for the shot to make contact. But, instead of blowing Zero away it phased into him making a pulse move through Zero's body.

Opening his eyes Zero looked down his body. Other then being a little startedly he was fine. "Seems your shot was a dud."

"You think so." Joesph said unloading the card he just recently loaded. Flipping it so the fron of the card showed, Zero gasped. "That's right, your power is now mine." On the card was a picture of Zero's rider form. "Its a new function I created for my Diendriver. I capture the power of a rider and I sue it against them." Joesph explained.

"Neat trick." Zero comoplimented. "But, a copy is nowhere near as good as the original."

"We'll see." Joesph loaded his driver.

_Kamen Ride:..._

Joesph was about to pull the trigger when...

"That's enough." Keitarou suddenly appeared behind Joesph and put him in a choke hold.

"Professor Mikuchi." Zero said surprised.

"Hello Mr. Kaze." Keitarou greeted remembering him from class. "I don't know what's going to explain. Now." Keitarou ordered letting go of Joesph. Catching his breath Joesph powered down and gave a scowl as he did. Zero followed Joesph's lead just without the scowl. "You start Joesph." Joesph started from when he came up to Rei's open windwo and ended at the start of the fight for Zero's hat. When Zero explained there wasn't much difference except when Zero went to find his sister. "Well this is an interesting situation you put yourself in Joesph." Keitarou smiled playfully, Joesph grumbled to himself. Zero stayed silent watching the two react.

_'I can sort of see how these two always seem to get along.' _Zero thought to himself.

"Okay." Keitarou spoke up. "Bringing the situation to mind, I should punish you two." Joesph gave a face, acting as if nothing was new. Zero scratched his head gving a small smile of disappointment. "But, I won't." The two students rider's eyes lifted back up in minor surprise. "At least not yet." The two then brought their eyes back down. "Both of you go back to your dorms and I don't want to hear a word about this incident, alright." Both nodded in understanding. "Okay, go. And I'll take that windmill Joesph." Keitarou stuck out his hand. Reluctantly Joesph gave the windmill to Keitarou, and walked away. Giving back the windmill to Zero, Keitarou walked off back to the Ryuki dorm.

* * *

"What a waste." Joesph sighed, laying down on his bed. "I was so close to getting my hands on two ver interesting treasures." JOesph sat up and reached into his pocket. Taking out the buckle he stole earlier, Joesph glared at it. Tossing it to the the side Joesph laid back down. Staring at the ceiling for a bit Rei in her naked form studdenly popped into his head. Turning bright red, Joesph sprang back up. "Why am I thinking of that girl." Thinking about it Joesph remembered something Keitarou once told him.

_'Not all treasure is silver, gold, and rider gear.'_

"I must be going crazy." Joesph finally said before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Rei." Zero knocked on his sister's door.

"Go away." Rei said with her face in her pillow.

"Come on, Rei. ONly me and Kaito saw you naked." Zero tried to reason. "I mean with a body like yours who could resist." And failing miserablely.

"You're not helping." Rei said picking up her head.

"Well," Zero tried to think of what to say. "I'm a guy what do you expect."

"I just want to be alone." Rei yelled again before falling back into her pillow. Seeing he wasn't going anywhere Zero tried a last resort.

"Alright if you don't let me in, I'll tell the entire dorm on what you think about Kaito." Rei's eyes widened as she went to the door. Opening it she stood face to face with her brother.

"You wouldn't." Rei glared.

"You remember elementary school." Zero brought up old memories. Rei glared again, she gave a silent agreement as she went back to her bed leaving the door open. A small smirk on his face Zero closed the door behind him. Getting back in her previous position Rei continued to sulk, Zero watched his sister and thought of what to say. "Rei, you should stop sulking already." Rei stayed silent. "It's just one guy. Cheer up."

"And the male population of the dorm, plus you." Rei pointed out, head still in pillow.

"Hey, I'm your brother so I don't count. Besides you pretty much booted out any guy that came running, after you screamed. So I don't think they got a good look." Zero argued. "And seriously what's the problem with letting Kaito see you naked, I mean you like him right." Zero said, but only to have Rei throw a pillow in his face.

"Onii-chan!" Rei yelled blushing.

"Okay, okay." Zero said removing the pillow. "Here, maybe this'll cheer you up." Zero said handing Rei her rider gear.

"My windmill!" Rei said surprised, taking the windmill in hand. "You got it back."

"More like Professor Mikuchi got it back." Zero corrected.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Lets just say Kaito and I had a small skirmish and Professor Mikuchi came around to break it up." Zero vaguely explained, knowing the fact that Rei wouldn't like to hear he got into a fight with Joesph.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked her brother.

"Yeah, I'm good." Zero nodded. "At least until I find out what punishment Professor Mikuchi is going to assign me."

"Are you sure it was only a small skirmish?" Rei questioned.

"Moving on." Zero avoided the topic. Since the two were talking neither didn't notice that outside of the (still) open window Keitarou was standing with his back leaning against the wall.

"You really got yourself in an interesting position, Joesph." Keitarou had a playful smile on his face.

* * *

_The next day, Keitarou's office_

"What?" Joesph said unbelieving. Standing with Joesph was Zero, who was trying to keep himself from laughing, and Rei, who was blushing beet red.

"That's your punishment: To take this girl out on a date." Keitarou told Joesph for the second time.

"You got to be kidding me. I mean how many teachers punish a student by putting them on a date." Joesph said.

"He has a point there Professor." Rei spoke quietly. Zero was staying silent to keep from laughing.

"Joesph," Keitarou started. "In the most extreme way possible you brought a great inconvenience to this girl and its your responisibility to make things right."

"Oh come on, since when have you been this chivalrous. Their have been plently of times when you forgot about calling or even emailing Azulana." Joesph argued.

"I have know idea what your talking about." Keitarou acted as if he knew nothing. Zero finally regaining his composure spoke up.

"You can't argue with the teacher." Zero said taking both Joesph and Rei by the arm and shoving them out the door. "You two have fun while I talk with Professor Mikuchi on my punishment, bye." And with that closed the door.

"This can't be for real." Joesph groaned putting his hand to his forehead.

"We should go." Rei suggested a bit down-hearted that Joesph was so against the idea. Joesph nodded quietly and the two left. Zero watched the two go through the blinds in the window.

"Now for your punishment." Keitarou said. Zero reluctantly turned to Keitarou. "Here you go." Keitarou threw some sunglasses towards Zero.

"What?" Zero gave a questioning look.

"Your punishment is to go with me as we watch their date." Keitarou said putting a hat on and taking out binoculars from his desk.

"I should get detention with you more often." Zero joked putting the sunglasses on.

"Lets go." Keitarou said walking over to the door and Zero. Zero closed the door behind them as the two followed the two reluctant "couple."

* * *

Joesph and Rei took their 'date' down to the harbor. Down at the harbor a small passenger boat with other students lined up to get on. Both Joesph and Rei got inline unnoticing as Keitarou and Zero had lined up behind them. The four of them got on the boat and took their seats. The boat took off and gained speed, carrying its passengers towards their next destination.

Rei had the window seat, looking out she was slightly panicking on how this 'date' was going to turn out. Joesph on the other hand was thinking of why Keitarou would punish him liket this. Looking over to Rei, Joesph thought that if they were going to spend time together they might as well talk. That was his thought until he noticed Rei's windmill tucked behind her ear.

_'What an excellent opportunity.' _Joesph thought as he quietly reached over to take the windmill. Zero noticing Joesph's moves silently took out one of his guns. Zero was taking aim at Joesph when Keitarou stopped him by putting his hand over top of the gun. Shooting him a questioning glare, Keitarou gave a calming gesture, Keitarou pointed back towards the two a few seats infront of was about to take the windmill when Rei turned around. Joesph reared back his hand before she could notice. "Something wrong?" Rei asked.

"Nothing." Joesph shook his head and turned away. Glancing at him, Rei turned away. In the back seats Zero seathed his gun and Keitarou gave an all-knowing smile. The boat ride was silent as the boat continued to run over the waters for ten minutes until coming to a stop. The passengers stood up from their seats and exited the boat.

"Welcome to the boardwalk." Joesph said putting his hands in his pockets. The boardwalk was a small social area for the students that was three miles away from Hongo island. The boardwalk was just that, a boardwalk, with shops lined up along the beach the students enjoyed the tropical island while others enjoyed the shopping.

"So where should we go first?" Rei wondered turning to Joesph.

"I don't care." Joesph said making Keitarou smack his forehead.

_'Their is no reason to be so sour, Joesph.' _Keitarou thought to himself.

_'I'm never going to understand why my sister chose this guy.' _Zero rolled his eyes. Keitarou and Zero conitued to watch as they followed Joesph and Rei to the shops. At the shops the two enjoyed themselves,more like Rei enjoyed herself with Joesph sitting on the side. Knowing they were in this together Rei pulled Joesph towards the mirror.

"What do you think?" Rei asked putting a light blue t-shirt infront of him. Looking at the shirt Joesph noticed that it went pretty well with him.

"Its okay." Joesph said shrugging.

Rei gave a small smile as she took the shirt back. "Whether you like it or not Joesph, we're here so you might as well _try _and enjoy yourself." Rei walked away to look at the other clothes in the shop. Joesph looked over to Rei and then he pondered her words.

"Nice." Keitarou gave Rei a silent thumbs up.

"That's my baby sister for you." Zero smirked. The two watched from outside the shop so they wouldn't be noticed by Joesph or Rei.

"These ones please." Rei said putting her choses on the counter. The store cleric began to scan the items and came up with the price. Rei was about to hand the cleric the money when Joesph handed the cleric a credit card.

"This should do." The cleric took the card.

"I thought you were going to stay on the side." Rei gave a smug grin.

Joesph shrugged. "I might as well enjoy myself, after all I am on a date." Rei grin grew bigger and her cheeks a little red when Joesph acknowledged that he was on a 'date'. Keitarou gave a silent applause for Joesph, while Zero was ogling at some girls on the beach. Zero snapped back to reality when Keitarou pushed him away because Joesph and Rei were coming out of the store.

"Thanks." Rei said even though she was carrying all the bags.

"No problem." Joesph shrugged again.

"Never knew you had a bank card." Rei said.

"Its not exactly _my _card." Joesph said pocketing the card. Rei gave a curious look. "If Professor Mikuchi is going to send us out on a date, he might as well give us the funds for it." Rei rolled her eyes playfully. Locking arms Rei pulled Joesph along to more of the shops. Zero came out of his hiding spot straightening his hat.

"Looks like Joesph's doing fine." Zero said looking over to the shop Rei dragged Joesph into.

"Yeah." Keitarou said looking inside his wallet, obviously sour about Joesph taking one of his cards.

"Cheer up, so he took one of your cards you owe him at least that much." Zero crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Lets get a snow cone." Keitarou suggested walking away. Zero shook his head in a humorous manner as he followed his professor.

For the next two hours Rei and Joesph had a, surprisingly, good time. The two had finished with their shopping and settled down at a small ice cream parlor. Rei was licking an oreo-flavored cone, while Joesph was slurping a slushy.

"I had a fun time." Rei spoke up. Joesph looked up.

"Even though this wasn't exactly our idea, it was still fun." Joesph admitted. "We could probably do it again." Rei blushed when Joesph suggested another date.

"Yeah. Um, here I got some stuff for you as well when we were in the shops." Rei quickly changed the subject before she got and more embarrased. Looking through the bags she had, she found that the bags that held Joesph's stuff wasn't with them. "I forgot the bags in the last shop."

"Go and get them, I'll stay here." Joesph gestured with head. Rei gave a small apologetic smile as she got up from the table and left. Joesph continued to slurp his slushy.

"Seems Joesph enjoyed himself." Keitarou said looking over to Joesph from a second floor cafe. "And it appears he's not the only one." Keitarou said noticing Zero talk to a girl with no shirt, but only her swimsuit to cover her top half. Finishing the frozen drink Joesph stood up and threw his cup away.

"Come on, step right up and give it a try. Three shots to get a prize." A nearby stand-worker commercialized the game. Walking over Joesph found the game to be a simple shooting game. You take aim with a plastic rifle, and you shoot down a prize off the shelves. "Hello there, want a try." The stand-keeper encouraged, before deciding Joesph looked up to the prize shelf again.

* * *

"Joesph." Rei called returning back to the table with two bags in hand.

"Rei." Joesph noticed her coming towards him.

"Hey there." A boy stopped Rei in her tracks.

"Excuse me." Rei said going around the boy.

"What's your hurry?" The boy grabbed Rei by the arm. Rei protested against this, but the boy held a firm grip. Joesph noticing the trouble walked up to the boy.

"She said stop." Joesph said grabbing the boy's arm.

"What's it to you?" The boy glared at Joesph taking his arm back.

"It means alot since she's my date." Joesph told the boy.

"You with her? Ha!" The boy laughed. "Don't lie, like you could snag her." The boy continued to taunt Joesph.

"You just keep talking." Joesph turned away from the boy to Rei.

"Hey we aren't done." The boy said. "Not until that cutie comes with me."

"You know," Joesph started. "You're really annoying." Joesph said with his Diendriver out and pointed at the boy.

"Hey if you want to start, I'm all for it." The boy said taking out a vent deck. When he took out the deck the boy's friends crowded around him.

* * *

"So that's how." Joesph whispered finished remembering. Standing inbetween Rei and the group of punks, Joesph stood unfazed.

"Derek Wilstur. Kamen Rider Striker." Keitarou said reconizing his student and dorm resident from the second floor cafe. Drinking a coffee he had ordered, Keitarou calmly watched as things unraveled between the two groups. "Where's Zero?" Keitarou wondered seeing how he was gone for a bit. Looking over he saw that he was with the same girl. "Seems Joesph wasn't the only one to have gotten a date." Keitarou watched the two converse, Zero showed his guns to the girl. The girl then showed Zero a sniper rifle that she was carrying. Keitarou raised an eyebrow at the rifle. "Whatever floats your boat." Keitarou said turning away as the two compared their guns. Keitarou turned back to watch what was happening just below him.

"So, what are you going to do? Run or give up the girl." Derek taunted.

"I'll choose, neither." Joesph said raising his Diend card. About to load the card in his driver when Rei stopped him.

"Let me." Rei suggested.

"What?" Joesph questioned.

"They want me so let them fight me." Rei told Joesph. Joesph protested, but Rei shushed him.

"What's the hold up?" Derek said irritated. Rei turned to Derek.

"I'll be the one you'll fight." Rei told him.

"You?" Derek laughed again. "Fine if your so called 'man' needs to hide behind his girl then that's fine with me. Shows how much of a weakling he is, also to make things easier for you I'll fight alone." Derek getting cockier by the minute.

"Fine." Rei said taking her windmill in hand.

"Henshin."

Taking a breath Rei blew on her windmill. The blades began to spin and only spun faster when a vortex formed around Rei. The vortex was split apart by a katana, revealing Kamen Rider Shuusui. Derek started off by taking a card from his deck and put into his visor.

_Strike Vent._

A metal ball appeared at Derek's feet. "Lets begin." Derek had a sadistic smile on his face. Juggling the ball on his feet first, Derek kicked it up towards Rei's head. Rei easily knocked it away by slashing at the ball, but as if automated flew right back to Derek. "Ha." Derek laughed kicking the ball up again. Rei continued to slash the ball away as Derek continued to kick the ball towards her.

"Hey, Zero." Keitarou called. "I think you should watch your baby sister's fight." Zero then walked over to the table with new friend right behind him. Looking over the ledge to see his sister.

"So that's your sister." The girl said watching Rei defend against the metallic ball. "She seems to be backed against a corner."

"You don't need to worry about her Raine." Zero reassured. "She'll be fine." Raine took Zero's words to heart as she stayed where she was.

"Is this really all you got." Derek said continuing to kick the ball. Rei stayed silent as she swatted the ball away.

_'Rei.' _Joesph thought worriedly. When Derek kicked the ball again, instead of just slashing the ball away Rei caught the ball on her sword and while in mid-air Rei spun around. Rei threw the ball back towards Derek with such force that Derek couldn't just kick the ball back. Noticing this Derek jumped out of the way before the ball could touch him. Then all of a sudden Derek went back instead of sideways.

"Looks like spring has come early." Zero chuckled, Raine gave a questioning look. Keitarou cleared up Raine's confusion by pointing at Rei. Rei's armor had changed with a wind theme mixed in and instead of a katana, Rei held a scythe.

"So she can also change form." Joesph said impressed.

"Like changing forms will help." Derek snarled getting up.

_Sword Vent._

Gripping two kukri knives in his hands, Derek took a stance and charged forward. Rei parried the two knives and swung at Derek with the swing Rei switched the blade round so she could do a return slash. Rei swung a third time upwards and slamming Derek back. Derek landed with a splash as he fell in the water. Running up to the water's edge Rei waited for Derek to rise. Bubbles appeared on the surface of the water, Rei mistook that for where Derek was going to surface instead his metal ball came shooting out of the water towards her.

"If you're going to play like that." Rei spun the scythe in her hand then stabbing the air infront of her. The scythe had morphed into a spear and with it Rei's form had changed to a blue water form.

"Two forms, nice." Joesph marveled Rei's rider form.

"Ha!" Rei stabbed her spear into the water. When she did Derek's metal ball shot straight for her, but it stopped mid-air frozen right before her. As the ball had frozen so did some of the ocean water. Holding on to the spear tightly Rei stabbed the spear in deeper. The ice exploded releasing Derek back on to the beach. "Lets end this. Raining Winter!" Rei lifted her spear up towards the sky, she then threw it as hard as she could. Coming back down the one spear had become hundreds as they rained down on Derek. Derek screamed as he fell to the ground, his vent deck sliding out of his belt.

"Excellent." Keitarou clapped. Other people who were around also applauded Rei as they cheered her name.

"Nice work Rei." Zero also applauded, while doing so he put his guns back in his holsters. With Raine, they fired at Derek's goons with rubber bullets to keep them at bay and away from the fight.

"And I get the last one." Raine said smugly.

"Hey, I was distracted that doesn't count." Zero said to save his pride.

"Whatever you say handsome." Raine flirted. Keitarou ignored the two he watched as Rei walked over to Joesph.

She picked up the bags that had the items she had bought for him. "Here." Rei handed the bags to Joesph. Looking inside Joesph noticed the light blue shirt from before and some other clothes.

"Thanks." Joesph said with a small smile, making Rei blush and smile. "Also here." Joesph raised up a box.

"What's this?" Rei took the box in her hand.

"Just something." Joesph smile grew a little bigger, Rei opened the box and gasped.

"Where did you?" Rei questioned as she took the object out of the box.

"I didn't steal it." Joesph reassured. "I won if over there at that shooting game." Joesph pointed at the stand.

"I love it." Rei smiled happily. What Rei was staring at was a necklace with a snowflake at the end of it.

"It reminded me of you." Joesph said. "After all, your name does mean snow. Here let me help you put it on." Joesph offered taking the necklace in hand. Rei smiled widely as she turned around. Joesph unhooked the necklace and wrapped it around her neck before hooking it again.

"So," Rei said flipping her hair back so her new necklace would fit comfortably on her neck. "How do I look?"

"You look great." Joesph complimented. Rei couldn't resist any longer as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I am so proud of him." Keitarou said watching the whole.

"Okay I think I need to talk her later." Zero said a bit uncomfartable that his sister just kissed a guy.

"Oh, let her be." Raine said who was still standing with the two of them.

* * *

"Today was amazing." Rei said. Rei and Joesph were infront of the Den-O dorm saying their good nights to each other. "You think we coulddo this again sometime?" Rei asked.

"Not 'could', we_ should _do this again." Joesph corrected.

"Right, bye." Rei said entering her dorm.

"Bye." Joesph said walking back to his own dorm.

* * *

"So how was your date?" Zero asked leaning on the wall. Zero acted as if he wasn't there.

"It was excellent." Rei said happily opening the door to her room. Putting the bags on the floor next to her dresser, Rei jumped on her bed and sighed happy.

"Seems you enjoyed yourself." Zero referred to her happy attitude.

"You'd understand it more if you looked at what Joesph got me." Rei showed Zero her snowflake necklace.

"Rei, you know you shouldn't except stolen goods." Zero played.

"He didn't steal it, he won it off a shooting stand." Rei explained.

"That explains the necklace, but that doesn't explain how I heard you got in a fight with a Ryuki dormer." Zero said as if he had heard it.

"News travels fast." Rei said taking her windmill from her ear. "I can explain alright, and by the way... this isn't my windmill."

"What?" Zero asked.

"This windmill, it isn't my rider gear. Its just a plain old paper toy." Rei said looking over the windmill.

"Let me see." Zero took the windmill out of his sister's hand and examined it. "How di- Kaito." Zero sighed bouncing the windmill in his palm.

Even though Joesph had stolen Rei's rider gear and switched it with a fake, Rei wasn't mad. "Well, I could let him borrow it for the night and get back tomorrow." Zero smirked playfully as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

* * *

While walking back to his dorm Joesph thought about today. His thoughts then floated to Rei. Over his shoulder was the bag that held the clothes that Rei had bought for him. In the bag was Rei's windmill. "At least it'll give me an excuse." Joesph smirked as he continued walking.

* * *

**Honoomaru: Hello readers. That is if there are any readers. Its been so long since my last update. Is their anybody that still reads my fics. _...silence... *chirp**chirp**chirp*_. Oh, shut up. Anyways you guys probably noticed the timeline of this fic is a bit screwed up. That's because of me being lazy and not updating. This chapter takes place before the oni's had unearthed the battleship. The next couple of chapters are prettty much going to be the same with a screwed up timeline. So expect a bit of weirdness here and there.**


	6. Forced Case, The Mystery of Keitarou

******Honoomaru: I do not own Academy Kamen Rider that belongs to Diddy. I also do not own any of Kamen Rider. **

**

* * *

**

Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX

**Chapter 6 - Forced Case, The Mystery of Keitarou**

"Mikuchi, Mikuchi are you here?" Frantz called walking into the teacher workroom. After seeing the room empty he sighed. "As always he's doing his own thing." Frantz continued to grumble. "I told him that today was when he was supposed to hand in the grade transcripts for the mid-terms." Walking towards the desk that Keitarou was assigned to Frantz looked over the papers in search of the progress report. Rummaging through the papers Frantz came across the transcript.

"Here we are. I wish Mikuchi would hand these to me himself instead of making me look for them." Frantz sighed as he looked through the scores of the students. He raised his eyebrow when he came upon a zero. "Who could be so dimwitted to get a zero on a midterm. It must be someone of the Den-O dorm." Frantz guessed seeing as he thought of the Den-O dorm as inferior to his own. Looking over the name he showed a stunned expression. "This student..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Raz Hybrid sneezed. "Hope I'm not getting a cold." Raz was walking towards the Kabuto dorm holding a zector in hands. "I really wish I would get a real case instead of just getting requests to find lost gear." Being the 'private eyes' of the island, Raz was called on to unravel the mysteries around the island. But usually he was asked to confirm rumors here and there, while even more of his requests were to look for lost rider gear. He didn't really mind these requests but when he looked around for the lost rider gears he'd find them in an unusual place.

Like in his most recent request he found the rider gear stuck at the top of a tree in Joji forest. Entering the dorm, Raz quickly went to the room of the present client and returned the gear. Receiving a thank you and the pay for the job Raz walked back to his dorm.

Raz hummed a simple tune to himself as journeyed to his dorm. Closing on the front of the dorm Raz noticed Professor Boyd talking to Professor Frantz.

"Raz, there you are." Prof. Boyd called.

"Is something wrong professor?" Raz stopped and turned his full attention to the professor.

"Allow me to explain." Frantz stepped forward. "It as come to my attention of your grades." Raz waited for Frantz to finish before saying something. "I'm sorry, but Raz Hybrid, you are expelled from the academy."

"What!" Raz shouted. "Expelled, why?"

"Even I protest to this Frantz." Boyd stepped in.

"It can't be helped." Frantz remained composed. "To maintain the academy's reputation. We must weed out any failing students."

"Again, I protest Frantz." Body said. "Raz's grades have been all, but unsatisfying."

"As one would expect from someone of the Riderman dorm." Raz didn't lke the tone in Frantz's voice. "But, in the most recent midterm, Raz's score was less than unsatisfying."

Raz was afraid to ask, but did so anyways. "What was my score?"

Frantz was trying to keep himself from smirking as he told Raz. "You, Raz Hybrid, scored a flat zero."

"A zero!" Boyd shouted surprised and angry. Raz paled a bit, because of the requests to find rider gear, he didn't have as much time to study. And because of it, he never really expected to get a high test score, but a 'zero.'

"There has to be a mistake. Tell me the teacher, I'll have this straightened out." Boyd practically demanded.

"The teacher you're looking for is Mikuchi." Boyd was about to leave to find Keitarou when Frantz spoke up again. "Before you go chasing, after Mikuchi I must advise you. Mikuchi has a habit of disappearing, and you know as well as I do that Mikuchi is near impossible to find." Body gave a frustrating breath, recalling the time when Keitarou appeared for classes, then disappeared afterward.

"Professor." Raz spoke, after the two professors finished. "Isn't there something I can do to make up my midterm grade?" Raz tried to compromise.

"I glad your brought that up." Frantz stared at Raz who felt uncomfortable. "I can talk to Professor Ryker and have your test invalidated. Of course you'll have to retake the test, but you'll be given a preset date." Raz gave a sight of relief seeing that he was still in the green.

"But, that is... after, you do something for me." Frantz said interupting Raz's thoughts.

"Something for you?" Raz questioned.

"Well, more like something for the school." Frantz rephrased.

"Frantz, you can't blackmail a student to do your work. Its against school rules." Boyd told Franz.

"I am not blackmailing Mr. Hybrid here. I'm only telling him what he has to do in exchange. Besides this will be beneficial for both of us." Frantz explained to Body as he turned back to Raz. "I want you to investigate on Mikuchi." Raz gave a surprised look.

"Again I must protest Frantz, not only is it against school rules, but it could possibly get Raz suspended." Body furious at Frantz for taking advantage of his student.

"Mikuchi has been a mystery to the student body and us. We have continuously tired to talk to Professor Ryker about Mikuchi, but he only told us to trust Mikuchi." Frantz glared at Boyd. "Even if it's Professor Ryker's word, I find it hard to trust him. With the explosion incident, and his fight with Sky Gedou, I'm starting to see him more as a threat to this school. So until I find out who or what Mikuchi is, I will not trust him."

Boyd couldn't argue against Frantz's word. After all himself and the other staff felt the same. The only ones who trusted Mikuchi were Professor Ryker and Professor Muro. Seeing that Boyd wasn't going to say anymore, Frantz turned back to Raz. "Find anything on Mikuchi and report it back to me." Frantz ordered as Raz gave a small nod, Raz was out of the sight of both Frantz and Boyd, he broke down.

"AH! What am I supposed to do? I mean, I'm curious about Professor Mikuchi myself, but..." Raz trailed off thinking about his midterm grade. Sighing, Raz picked up his feet and walked to the Ryuki dorm. About half of the way to the Ryuki dorm he noticed Keitarou not to far away from where he was standing. Quickly getting behind a tree before he got noticed, Raz's head was spinning on what to do next. _'What's Professor Mikuchi doing out here?' _Keitarou looked around before bouncing something in his hand and walking off. Raz the ever curious detective followed Keitarou quietly. Keitarou, with Raz right behind him, walked down to the beach portion of the island. Continuing to walk, Keitarou to where the rocks were and set something down on top of them and went away. Going over to the item, Raz picked it up and inspected the item.

"This is a rider pass." Raz then took out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was a help form to Raz, asking for the return of lost gear. Looking at the picture of the lost gear he found that the picture and gear in his hand were the exact same. "Is Professor Mikuchi the one stealing all the gear?" Raz was completely baffled, so he continued to follow Keitarou. They walked all the way to the school building when Keitarou jumped.

"Hello Keitarou." Said none other then the black lioness, Asuka Genesis.

"Ah!" Keitarou yelped taking a step back. Raz raised an eyebrow, wonderin why he stepped away from Asuka. Keitarou wasn't afraid of people like Nobuya, Lucifer, or Frantz so why would he be afraid of this girl. In retrospect Raz considered Asuka to be attractive, as did most of the island's male population.

"Why do you always have to step back when I'm around?" Asuka questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Force of habit." Keitarou answered still leaning back. "Well, that and I'm paranoid around you." Asuka raised her eyebrow. Raz also raised hi eyebrow in his hiding spot. "Hey your'e the one thring to get me to fall for you."

"I still haven't given up." Asuka told him. Raz gave a small sigh in sadness.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now." Keitarou said walking on, but Asuka wrapped around hi arm.

"Lets go then." Asuka agreed, Keitarou gave a slent groan. Asuka without Keitarou noticing glanced over to Raz's hiding place and connected eyes. Raz went wide-eyed wondering how Asuka noticed him. Before he could react Asuka turned away. "So where are we going?" Asuka tightened her grip.

"Well, I was going to take a train out of here." Keitarou said confusing Raz.

_'Train? The island has no train.' _Raz wondered noticing the two move. Moving himself Raz followed when Keitarou stopped and looked at the clock. Raz wondered what Keitarou was doing when he heard him counting.

"3:33: 20. 3:33:21. 3:33:22." Keitarou continued to count. This type of situation seemed familiar to Raz, he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it. When the realization hit him just as Keitarou had finished counting. Asuka opened the classroom door and walked in with Keitarou following from behind. Raz ran for the door before it fully closed, catching the door Raz entered.

"So this is the sands of time." Raz said looking down the eternal realm. Looking forward Raz saw Keitarou and Asuka enter a black denliner. Running forward Raz was able to catch the train just as it was moving. Entering the train Raz moved the cars looking for Keitarou and Asuka.

"If I remember correctly, your Raz Hybrid." Raz jumped at the sound of another's voice. Asuka cam into Raz's filed of vision and glared at him. "Why are you following Keitarou?" She questioned the detective.

"Frantz asked me to." Raz didn't know what else to say.

Asuka's eyebrow went up. "Why would Frantz send you? He doesn't like you." Asuka pointed out blantly making Raz falter. "No matter as long as you aren't here to harm Keitaoru it makes no difference to me." Asuka turned leaving Raz alone in the car.

"So how was you talk with Raz" Keitarou asked Asuka as she entered the car.

"Seems Frantz sent the young rider to spy." Asuka told him.

"Frantz?" Keitaoru wondered. "I'll have to look into that. But, first." Keitarou got up from his seant and went to the control rom. "I got to give Raz the show he came to see." Jumping onto the motorcycle Keitarou steered the train out of the sand of time.

* * *

"ZZZZZ." Someone snored on the couch. Across the room from the sleeping man another sat playing a piano. On his shouldar sat a mechanical bat who listened to his partner play. The pianist stopped playing and raised his head up.

"Seems he's come for a visit." The bat sensed the same feeling as his partner.

"A visit would be good, its been rather quiet lately." Getting the pianist walked to the sleeping man on the couch. Snapping at the man to walke up, when all attempts failed the pianist pushed him off the couch.

"What?" The man awoke. "Dark Phoenix?" The man yawned.

"Time to get up Sha." Dark Phoenix told Sha Jien. "Keitarou is here." Yawning again Sha Jien followed Dark Phoenis to the door.

* * *

"You should loosen up Kiba." Azulana Yurai told the irritated boy.

"There is no way I'm leaving my sister with him." Kiba spat watching Sha Jien's younger brother, Spike Campbell, and his sister, Terra Saame, on ther lunch date.

"He's a good guy Kiba, you should know that from Sha." Azulana continued to reason with the overprotective brother.

"I know," Kiba somewhat agreed. "Though Sha does have his weakpoints."

"What weakpoints?" Sha Jien asked.

"Sha?" Azulana said surprised to see him.

"Sha!" Kiba said more surprised that he heard him, rather than seeing him.

"Dark Phoenix and Kivat too." Azulana noticed the two.

"I'm here too." Keitarou said jealous that Sha and Dark Phoenix were getting all the attention.

"Keitarou!" Azulana shouted happily jumping up to hug him. But, stopped when she noticed Asuka. "What is she doing here?" Azulana growled.

"What's the matter dragonfly afraid that Keitarou will leave you for someone better." Asuka taunted.

"No, I'm wondering why a cat is acting like a lovesick puppy." Asuka glared at Azulana who smirked. Raz watched with an eye of interest as the sparks went flying between the two women. Raz moved closer to the group which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Keitarou, I've been meaning to ask you. Who's the kid?" Sha Jien referred to Raz.

"Raz? He's a student of mine. Apparently one of my colleagues managed to talk Raz into following me." Keitarou explained.

"The student who was Kamen Rider Double and the island's private eye." Azulana said remembering the email Keitarou sent that talked about the detective in-training. Keitarou nodded.

"Well no wonder. Being one of the island's seven wonders. I'm surprised somebody hadn't tried to investigate you before." Kiba said.

"They did." Dark Phoenix remembered when he visited Keitarou in his second year of teaching. One of the students followed Keitarou around, but unlike Raz the student fialed in his attempts when he couldn't keep up with Keitarou.

"Are you going to have him follow you for the entire day?" Sha Jien asked.

"I don't really know. I'm just letting him do what he wants." Keitarou said looking like he was pondering it.

"It's alright to let him tag along with us." Azulana told Keitarou.

"Won't really matter anyways." Dark Phoenix shrugged.

"Besides you've done stranger." Kiba said. Sha Jien nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Raz!" Keitarou called. Raz flinched, but stayed where he was thinking it was a fluke. "I know your there Raz." Well, that theory was out the window. Slowly Raz came out of his hiding spot and fully into their view. "Come over here so I can introduce you." Walking over to them Raz stared shyly at them. "This is my student Raz Hybrid, Kamen Rider Double."

"Hi." Raz said quietly.

"No need to be so shy kid, we aren't going to hurt you." Sha Jien helped in relaxing Raz.

"So Raz, with Keitaoru as your teacher I doubt he's talked about us very much." Dark Phoenix said to the young rider.

"Professor Mikuchi actually has talked about you guys, but only when one of the other students reminded him of you guys." Raz told the group.

"Did I now." Keitaoru acted oblivious, but with a small smirk. Azulana smiled at Keitarou's act and gave him a light peck on the cheek. In response Keitarou put his arm around her. Azulana sent a triumphant look towards Asuka who glared right back.

"So Raz, why are you following Keitarou?" Azulana asked Raz.

"You said Frantz asked you, why?" Asuka asked not wanting to be outdone by Azulana. Raz looking reluctant told them quietly how Frantz was blackmailing him.

"Guy is a real jerk to blackmail his own student." Kiba growled.

"Almost reminds me of Stryder." Sha Jien compared the two. Keitarou, Dark Phoenix, and Asuka stayed silent to the reference of Stryder.

"I agree that Frantz is a jerk, but he does get the right idea sometimes." Raz said making the group glance at him. "Just who are you really Professor?" Raz questioned Keitarou who stared right back. "You're a comple mystery Prof. We only have Professor Ryker's word that your good, but you always seem to be doing your own thing? You're powerful, we know that, but what we don't know is; can we trust you?" Raz asked saying something similart to what Frantz explained to Professor Boyd. The group stayed silent waiting for Keitarou to answer. Keitarou had turned around looking towards the sky.

Turning around Keitarou spoke. " I don't always have the answers Raz, sometimes you have to find out yourself."

"But-" Raz responded, but was cut off.

_Soul!_

"Dopant!" Raz yelled reaching for his rider belt, but found out it wasn't on him. "What? Where'd my belt go?" Looking through his pockets Raz found that his belt was completely gone. Sudenly Raz got a tingling feeling around his waist. Around his waist the Double driver materialized.

_Joker! _

"Ikuze Raz."

"Professor Mikuchi!" Raz said surprised that his teacher had gotten his hands on his driver and gaia memories.

"Keitarou." Keitarou turned to find Azulana with an irritated expression.

"We'll talk about this later okay." Keitarou quickly turned away from Azulana to Raz. "Raz, you wanted to know if I could be trusted, here is your chance." Raz stared at Keitarou pondering Keitarou's offer. Looking to the Dopant he watched as it summoned spirit-like apparations.

"Attack." The soul-based monster ordered. The spirits shot towards the running people and viciously attacked them. "Yes! Scream for me!" Soru basked in the terror and fear of the people. Having watched enough Raz took out his gaia memories.

_Luna! _

"Henshin!" The two yelled out. Raz inserted the memory, Raz's conscious dsiappeared along with the memory. Reappearing in keitarou's driver, he pushed the memory in and inserted his own. Pushing the sides apart to create the 'W' shape. With the armor materialized the pair-in-one ran in and whacked a spirit off a civilian using the Luna memory's elasticity to strech their arm.

Facing Soru the two spoke in unison. "Sā, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Throwing their luna arm towards a lampost keitarou and Raz swung forward about to kick Soru through a wall. But, instead of making contact they flew right through him.

"What?" Raz said surprised.

"Phasing, great." Keitarou said sarcastically. Becoming solid again soru fired at the combined rider. The two didn't have the time to brace themselves from being shot out of the sky. Soru shot again at the fallen pair who were again unable to block the attack. But they didn't have to as Kivat Nisei flew infront and slashed at the shots with his wings.

"What?" Soru wondered, but his thinking was cut short when he was slashed with a sword-whip and was sent flying with a kick.

"Asuka, Dakr Phoenix." Keitarou looked at the two who helped.

"Can't let you two have all the fun." Dark Phoenix smirked.

"And don't worry we'll handle things over here." Azulana called to them as she stood near the civilians with Sha Jien and Kiba, fending off the soul apparations.

"What do you think Raz?" Keitarou asked.

"Sounds like a party to me." Raz agreed making Keitarou take out the trigger memory.

_Biting._

"Henshin."

_Trigger._

"Get them!" Soru ordered. The apparations turned away from the civilians and started walking towards the three riders.

"Ikuze!" Keitarou shouted as they ran towards the apparations.

* * *

**Honoomaru: Keep reading onto the next chapter.**


	7. A Butterfly and a Bloodied Forest

**Honoomaru: I do not own Kamen Rider. I do not in anyway Academy Kamen Rider or its characters. The only thing I own is a few of the characters in the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Academy Kamen Rider: Class of 20XX**

**Chapter 7 - A Butterfly and a Bloodied Forest**

"What?" Was the only thing Nozomi Ito could say. As she stood starstruck and curious at what lay before her. She continued to stare at the boy who floated in the human-sized tank.

* * *

_"Ah." Nozomi yawned. She had stayed up past twelve studying for her test with Professor Mikuchi and she was tired because of it. Walking to her class she held her Iphone playing a game. As she did she didn't notice a hawk coming down near her._

_Yawning again she noticed too late as the bird suprised her. The hawk swooped back up before coming in contact making Nozomi let go of her phone. The phone bounced away from Nozomi down the small hill she was on._

_"I should really start taking the path to school instead of my own shortcut." Nozomi taking a mental note. Going down the hill she tread though the woods looking for her run away phone. "Where could it have gone?" Looking around she soon heard an all too familiar ringtone. Following the sound of it she came to a small clearing._

_She soon stopped at what was before her. "What the?" What she had found was an open door with stairs that went down. Not having the time to ponder as classes were going to start soon. Nozomi took the plunge and went down the stairs. Quickly going down the flight of stairs she came up on a door._

_Trying the handle she found out it was stuck. "I seriously do not have the time for this." Being a little more forceful she was able to get it open. As soon as she opened it she soon saw her phone. "Their you are." Walking over to pick up the phone she soon found herself in the weirdest position she could think of. "What?"_

* * *

Walking closer to the tank, her eyesight not leaving the boy. He looked about between 19 and 20 but she wasn't exactly sure. As Nozomi walked closer she was unaware of where her hands were. Her hands had reached a panel and in her spaced-out state she had pressed a red button making a loud siren go-off. "Wh-what?" Finally coming to her senses she was completely clueless to what was happening. A thud was then heard, she turned to where she heard the thud. She was soon back in her spaced-out mode when she saw the boy putting his hand up to the glass and looking at her. He then balled his hand and brought his arm back. Nozomi was then soaked as the boy broke the glass and all the liquid in the tank flowed out.

Coming back to her senses she looked up to see what has happened to the boy only to come face to face with him. As he stared down to Nozomi the boy asked. "Who are you?

Taken back by the sudden question Nozomi could only give a quiet reply. "Nozomi Ito." After, learning her name the boy went towards the door.

"Wha? Hey!" Nozomi called going, after him. The boy didn't listen as he ignored Nozomi and walked up the steps_. 'Who is he? Why was he in that tank? Just what is going on?_' These thoughts raced through Nozomi's head was sped walking just trying to catch up to him. Nosomi was finally able to catch up to him as he had stopped, after he had come all the way up the stairs.

"Outside." The boy muttered. Nozomi watched the boy as he bent down and felt the grass. The boy closed his eyes and let his body remember the feel of the grass. Nozomi stayed quiet as she hadn't thought of what to say to the boy, so she said the first that came to her mind.

"Who are you?" The boy opened his eyes and got up. He didn't answer as he slosly walked around. "Who are you?" Nozomi asked again. The boy continued to stay quiet.

"Can you at least tell me you name?" Nozomi hoped for an answer.

"I don't have a name." The boy answered.

"You don't have a name?" Nozomi questioned.

"As far as I can remember I've been in that tank, so I don't know much about me."

"You should at least have a name so..." Nozomi said trailing off thinking of a name. "So if people ask for your name you should answer 'Hayashi'."

"Hayashi." The boy tried the name on his tongue. "Why that name?"

"Well you seem to like the forest here so Hayashi fits you since it means 'forest' in japanese." 'Hayashi' turned to Nozomi. Because of his straight face she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Hayashi took a step closer and swund his arm in a punch. "Eh." Nozomi uttered as Hayashi's arm was next to her head punching something behind her. She looked to see Hayashi had punched a worm.

"Worm!" Nozomi shouted as her complete attention turned to the kaijin. A hissing sound was heard around the two as more creatures like the one Hayashi punched. Hayashi's face became serios as he breathed out of his mouth. He was about to step forward when Nozomi put her arm infront. "Stay back Hayashi, I'll protect you." Hayashi looked at her for a moment then loosened up as he turned away.

"Do as you like." Nozomi breathed as she held up her left arm. An orage bracelet lay on her wrist, a mechanical butterfly then came out of nowhere and flew around Nosomi. Taking the butterfly out of the air she put it on the bracelet and twisted it into place.

"Henshin."

_Henshin._

Nozomi transformed into Kamen Rider Monarch masked form. Taking a handgun on the side of her belt she pointed towards the worm. "Come and get me." Nozomi taunted making the worms charge at her. Sidestepping one she spun around, elbowing the next worm that came and fired at the worm she had sidestepped. Firing at another that came close, she looked around herself to see the worms had her surrounded.

Smirking playfully, Nozomi taunted. "Well it seems you got me." Loosening herself up, she lowered her gun. The worms then charged at Nozomi, Hayashi watched unmoving as the worms swarmed the orange rider. Rotating the butterfly on her wrist in a full circle, Nozomi called out.

"Cast Off."

_Cast Off._

The armor of mask form flew off leaving a sleeker form of the Monarch armor. The armor that flew off crashed into the charging worms knocking some of them over.

_Change Butterfly._

Lifting her arm up she opened fire on the recovering worms.

_'She's good,' _Hayashi commented in his head, watching Nozomi shoot at the worms. _'a bit careless though.' _Hayashi added noticing a worm had slipped away from Nozomi's gaze and snuck up behind her. The worm jumped her, when Nozomi slapped the side of her belt.

"Clock Up."

_Clock Up._

The worm in the air froze as did all the other worms. _'Maybe she's not as careless as I thought.' _Hayashi taking back his words, as he watched the worms go flying, by Nozomi in clock up.

_Clock Over._

"Too easy." Nozomi said sending the last worm flying, while coming out of clock up. Turning to where hayashi was standing she began to walk towards him. "You okay?" Hayashi nodded closing his eyes. "That's good." Nozomi smiled moving closer to Hayashi. Hayashi's eyes snapped open and turned his head. Nozomi didn't have time to wonder as she was slashed by something that whizzed by her. Looking, it was a fully grown worm with a cockroach theme to it. The cockroach sped off again slashing at Nozomi, not giving her enough time to reach for her belt.

Panting hard, Nozomi had taken some damage from the worm getting slashed again Nozomi was forced to one knee. While slashing Nozomi the worm noticed Hayashi and switched targets, ignoring Nozomi for the moment the worm sped towards Hayashi."Hayashi!" Nozomi screamed noticing the worm had changed course. Hayashi stood unafraid of the worm, taking a step forward he quietly spoke.

"_Henshin." _

The next moment was too fast for Nozomi to understand. One moment the worm was charging towards Hayashi, then in the next it was stumbling back. The worm was gave one last shriek before falling on its back, dead. Nozomi stood up and cautiously walked over to the worm. Looking down at the corpse she saw an open stab wound in the middle of the worm's chest. Deciding on her own that it was dead Nozomi detransformed.

"Hayashi." Nozomi turned to the mysterious boy. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Was his answer. Hayashi turned away and started to walk. Nozomi stared at Hayashi's back for a bit before running to catch up.

* * *

"Professor." Nozomi greeted entering Professor Rally's class.

"Ah, Ms. Ito I'm glad to see your alright. If you would take your seat I'd be happy to bring you up to speed." Professor Rally said waiting for Nozomi to get to her seat.

"Actually, Professor." Nozmi said sheepishly. Professor Rally wondered what was the matter. "I have somebody here with me. He doesn't seem to be familiar and he can't seem to remember anything." Nozomi explaind leaving any specific details out.

"Well that's odd. Class While I'm gone please do self-study." Professor Rally went over to Nozomi and exited the classroom.

"So where is this person?" Professor Rally asked.

"He's right behind you." Nozomi said making the professor turn. Just as Nozomi said Hayashi was there leaning against the wall.

"Hmm. You don't seem to act like a student here, and I don't think I've ever seen around here before." Professor Rally pondered on who Hayashi is. "Could you by any chance tell me your name."

"Hayashi." He said the name given by Nozomi.

"Okay then, Mr. Hayashi. Come along with me, you as well Ms. Ito." The two teenagers followed Professor to wherever she was taking them. They stopped at a class that Nozomi remembered as her rider history class. "Keitarou." Professor Rally called.

"Sarah." Keitarou greeted with a playful smile. "I'm surprised to see you here, is there something you need?"

"Yes actually, I need you to identify this person for me. He's a bit odd and you seem to always attract the odd ones." Professor Rally explained bluntly. Keitarou chuckled lightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Just talk amongst yourself class." Keitarou said as he walked up to Professor Rally.

"This is the one." Professor Rally pointed to Hayashi. Keitarou turned to him, but froze.

_'How? Who? Why?' _Keitarou's head was just flooding with questions of Hayashi. Composing himself Keitarou answered with a straight face. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't seem familiar to me." Professor Rally and Nozomi gave sighs of disappointment. "Sarah, you can go back to your class and take Ms. Ito with you. I'll take Hayashi off your hands and inform Jack about the situation." Keitarou said Professor Rally pondered on it, before nodding and turning to walk back to her class. Nozomi looked up to Keitarou, he gave a smile in reassurance. Turning Nozomi followed her Professor.

When they left Keitarou's expression changed. Grabbing Hayashi by the arm Keitarou dragged Hayashi to the teachers lounge. "Stay here." Keitarou ordered. Leaving Hayashi alone, Keitarou entered the sands of time. Getting into the GaiaLiner Keitarou sped off.

* * *

"Yes. Of course. Okay, thank you for time." Jack Ryker, headmaster of the Kamen Rider Academy just got off the phone with officials for the second Rider Tournament. It was only year or two away and they were already setting up shop. _'I guess they don't want something like Gaia to show up.' _Jack reminisced about the last tournament. Suddenly feeling a breeze Jack turned around, but was then hoisted up.

"What? Keitarou!" Jack yelled surprised as he was pulled into the GaiaLiner.

"I apologize for the sudden appearence Jack, but their is something you need to see." Keitarou said with an expression that Jack hadn't seen since the tournament.

"Alright." Jack crossed his arms. "But, whatever you want to show me this better be worth it." Keitarou nodded as he walked to the cockpit and drove the train back to the island.

* * *

**Honoomaru: Hey guys. Its been awhile. A long while. Anyways you guys have probably noticed that the past two chapters are a bit incomplete. Well, that's because I've decided to retire from being an author. Really I've just lost interest in the site here. Don't get me wrong the stories are awsome there is just not as many as I thought. Besides my pace is totally wrong to be an author. I mean for my stories to make sense in AKR I need to keep up with Diddy. But, our paces are just too different. Sorry to all the people who submitted a character here, but I couldn't seem to get to your character.**


End file.
